Turn Around
by Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara
Summary: After the Lost Hero; what I to happen in Son of Neptune, with some memories AND PROBLEM/BLESSINGS of my own creation.  I added some twists.  Rated M for my paranoia.  Please Review!
1. December 23

**DISCLAMER: (for the rest of the story also) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or Heroes of Olympus, any of the characters in them or events! I wish I did, but I don't :(**

He's Gone Away…

_Chapter 1_

December 23

(PS this will be the only date mentioned)

**No POV**

Annabeth is crying on her bed. Summing up what she is thinking is:

Jason, Leo and Piper have arrived back from their quest two days ago. We now know that Percy is at the Roman Camp, Camp SPQR. The WORST part of this is I can't go looking for him.

Chiron says that Percy won't remember me… but I KNOW he will. He has to. Everyone says 'get over him,' except Piper, she understands.

**Annabeth's POV**

My half-sister, Sophia, just walked in.

"Annabeth… ummmm, if your not to busy… uhh, I was wondering… ?"  
"Sophia, sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

"Annabeth, could you help me please?"

"With what?"

"Ummmm….. well… I just started to… you know… I now can have kids…." (Akward silence.) _Man, this is awkward… _

"Um, you aren't you know…." _I'll just let her explain herself._

"NO! But I can be now and I was wondering, do you have extra, you know stuff… that I can use, until I get my own?" _Oh… I get it! It's her first time and she needs help._

"Sure! Right over here," motioning over to the left cupboard in the girls bathroom.

"Thanks!"

Annabeth left thinking to herself. _I can't believe Sophie is a woman now! I remember when she arrived…_

Annabeth walked to Thalia's Pine reminiscing. When she walked straight into, guess who, Thalia.

"Thalia! When did you get here? Why are you here? How long are you staying?"

"I got here just now, I'm here to see you and Jason and I will be staying for a while."

"OMGs!" _She has never stayed for more than a day, since she became a hunter._

"Annabeth, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know? I can't believe you're here!"


	2. It's Life

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 2_

It's Life

(A couple days later)

**Aphrodite's POV**

_Annabeth _NEEDS_ help. I'm so glad Athena is "borrowing" Thalia's services for a time. She will be staying until Percy gets back or Annabeth (as Athena says) "get's over it." I know Annabeth will not, but Athena doesn't know that; for her being so wise, sometimes she can't see what's in front of her. Ahhh… true love!_

_Thalia needs to be sensitive enough to know Annabeth's needs (Percy!). I think I will help her with that… And I may use Piper_

**No POV**

Little did Thalia know, Aphrodite was already putting her plan into action.

**Thalia's POV**

_Annabeth needs to talk to someone about her feelings. She could talk to me… Wait! When did I start caring about lovey-dovey things? OMGs; I'm turning into an Aphrodite chick! Think, punk-rock, black, skulls, the moon. I love the moon, and hunting… Annabeth really needs help... How can I help her... Maybe Athena? No, to logical. Aphrodite, maybe but Annabeth would not be receptive to her help, to bad. Aphrodite is amazing! Wait! Why am I thinking this? Oh gods!  
_

Annabeth "Hay Thals!"

Thalia jumped a mile-high. "gods, Annabeth, don't scare me like that!"

"Thalia, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to train?"

"Sure, why not."

(A couple hours later)

"Lunch! I'm SO hungry."

"Well, you didn't eat breakfast Annabeth"

"Ya, I did."

"BUT, then you puked and that got rid of your breakfast."

"Oh… I still hungry now! … I think I want bacon, and tomato, and chicken… ooh, I REALLY want ice cream!"

"Annabeth, we aren't even there yet! You can't decide what you want until we see your options."

When they got to the dining pavilion, Annabeth turned green and ran to the nearest bathroom. Thalia followed quickly.

"Annabeth, are you sick? Ewww! That is so gross."

"Well it is throw-up! Got a problem with that."

"Annabeth, don't snap at me! I did nothing wrong! How come you threw-up?"

"I smelled something horrible, I think it was pizza"

"Pizza is not horrible!"

"Well it smelled that way!"

"O.k. do you want to go to your cabin?"

"NO! I'm hungry"

"You just threw up!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"FINE!"

"Can you go get me something?"

"Why?"

"Because the pizza smells horrible"

"O.k. what do you want?"

"What are my options?"

"I don't know!"

"Can you go find out?"

"Fine"

After a dinner of BLT, chicken and ice cream, they went to the campfire. And then to bed.


	3. Reminiscing

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 3  
_

Reminiscing

**Annabeth's POV**

_I dreamed of Percy! I dreamed of the night we went camping, about weeks ago. Why he took me camping in winter, I'll never know. But it was wonderful._

Tears welled up at the memory. _Percy, oh, gods… When you proposed to me all I could think was, well, everything, nothing and happiness. I have NEVER been more confused and completely happy in my life. And when we kissed it felt if the world was PERFECT! And as you know I hardly ever think anything is perfect. Except for you… And after that kiss, we kissed more and more and … Well… You know…_

"Hay!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Sorry, Annabeth, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok Piper."

"Annabeth… You were smiling, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Percy and when we went camping."

"Can you tell me?"

"Um… Ya, I'll tell you some of it." Annabeth said hesitantly.

"Well, it was snowing and"

"Wait, snowing?"

"Ya, Percy thought it was romantic, that seaweed brain, but all it was it was cold! But that was fine. It gave him an excuse to wrap his arms around me…"

Two minutes later… "Uhh… Annabeth. Earth to Annabeth."

"Sorry, I was thinking about Percy."

"So, your camping trip…"

"What camping trip?" Exclaimed Thalia, who had just walked up to them, at the base of Thalia's Tree.

"Thals, you know the one… (After Thalia's blank look.) The one in the oh, so romantic FREEZING snow!"

"Oh, that one, so where were you?"

"The part where there was snow."

"You mean the beginning?"

"Yep!"

"Okey dokey! I'm listening!"

"Oh, goody!" (Sarcastically)

"So, Annabeth can you tell the story!" exclaimed Piper, who was excluded from that little conversation.

_Oh, what should I tell them… I really miss Percy… _Tears started to fall down her check._ I wish he was here._

"Annabeth, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want you crying!"

Angrily swiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm fine."

"So, when we got there, we set up camp. Of course I did all the work and he still managed to knock the tent down three times. Finally once we got it set up, I started to make a fire, which was NOT going well. After an hour of painstaking work I started a fire and started to make hot coco. Percy got so excited he almost knocked it over. Then when it was ready, around 5:30, we made dinner. It's a good thing a packed extra hot coco and smores materials. By the time the stars came out, we had finished dinner and were making smores."

"After smores, we got up and walked down to the shore of the lake. The moon was out and it was romantic, thought I hope Artemis wasn't looking, and then we started kissing. Then Percy pulled out a present. He told me to open it, but I said it's not Christmas yet. Percy told me that it is an early Christmas present and to "open it before it snows." So I did…" Annabeth started crying.

A while later, "It was a ring, an engagement ring…" She sobbed, while Thalia moved around to hug her and Piper put a hand on her nee reassuringly.

Once Annabeth regained her composure she continued with, "Well, after I had opened it, he asked me. "Annabeth, I have known you since we were 12 and I have loved you just as long. Will you marry me? We can marry tomorrow, in a month, a year or ten. When doesn't matter much to me as long as you know I love you with all my heart and I will keep loving you till I die."" Tears were silently rolling down her checks while telling them this, "he also said, "I will never forget you and NEVER EVER be able to stop loving you; Annabeth please don't cry I can't stand it." Then I laughed and said they were tears of joy and I didn't care when we married, and I would always love him, till the end of the world."

"That is SO romantic," exclaimed Piper, just like her mother.

"Well after that he kissed me, with such passion that I thought I would melt. Then it started snowing… I think your mother, Piper, had something to do with that." Annabeth smiled.

"Well after that we went back to our camp, put out the fire and went into the tent." Annabeth grinned wider then before (if that was even possible).

"Annabeth, what happened next?" (Piper)

"I've told you too much already." The conch signaling lunch blew. "Time for lunch."


	4. The Ship

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 4_

The Ship

Thalia and Annabeth are walking to the bunker (can't remember the number; please review and tell me).

**Thalia's POV**

_I wonder why Annabeth was smiling? If it's what I think it is, it can't be good._

**Annabeth's POV**

_Today I'm going to see the progress of the ship! Soon we can get Percy back._

"Thalia can you slow down? You have gotten fast scene you became a hunter."

"Or maybe you have just gotten slow?"

Suddenly angry, "NOT funny!"

"O.k.! Gees Annabeth don't bite my head off."

Two uncomfortable minuets later, "Sorry, Thalia, I don't know what came over me…"

"That's o.k. I forgive you."

"We are here!"

**Thalia's POV**

"Yo, Leo! What's up? How's it going?" Yelled Thalia into the bunker, at the ship.

"Not much, just working on our ship." Leo shouted back, while emerging from underneath the shell of the hull of the ship.

"Leo, how long till you are done?" Asked Annabeth.

"Well Annabeth," he answered while wiping grease and dirt from his hands, "it really depends on how much iron and bronze we get, how much coal, for the fire, and how much help we get."

"Well, if you hade everything you needed how long would it take?"

"Maybe, 4 or 5 months, we can only work so fast."

"O.k. so when is the metal arriving? The coal arrived this morning."

"The coal arrived, that's great! So, how's it getting up here? I haven't left this cave in forever, maybe I should go get it and get some food while I'm at it, my mini fridge is almost…" _That is so ADHD! I do that all the time!_

"LEO, just answer my question!"_ Wow! Annabeth is in a tetchy mood!_

"It's been backordered for three weeks!"

"That's not fast enough!"

"Sorry!" Said Leo, who by now is utterly confused.

"You should be!" (Annabeth)

"Annabeth! When in the Hades was that?" (Thalia)

"Thalia, just because you are fine with him procrastinating doesn't mean I am!"

"Annabeth! That is not acceptable! Be kind to him. You're scaring him!"

Annabeth tuned with a horrified expression and burst into tears!

"Oh, Leo I'm so sorry!" Sobbed Annabeth, "I just want my Percy back!"

Annabeth ran away. _Well that was really out of character for her._

"That was strange." (Leo)

"I quite agree."

"I'll go talk to her."

"No, I will."

_Annabeth really needs to get away from camp; she should go back to school! I'll talk to Chiron about it._

About 15 minuets later, Thalia found Annabeth under her pine tree.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Thals, I really don't know."

"Do you need anything?"

"Ya, ice cream!" _What the Hades?_

"Uh, sure Annabeth" said an extremely un-sure Thalia.

"And afterwards do you want to talk to Chiron?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"No reason!"

"Ok, let's go!"


	5. OH, MY GODS!

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 5_

OH, MY GODS!

**Annabeth POV**

_I woke up feeling queezy and ran to the bathroom. Ugh, I wish I hadn't eaten so much dinner last night. Every morning I've been sick! This is horrible, whatever kind of flu I have! I should talk to Thalia; I wonder where she is staying? I'll go check Zeus's Cabin first._

After she cleaned herself up, she went to the cabin and found Thalia and Jason sleeping

_Should I wake them? Uh oh, I feel sick again._ Annabeth ran to the bathroom and puked for the second time that day! _Someone pulled the hair out of my face._

"Thalia, come here now! Annabeth's sick!" _Apparently it was Jason._

"What?" Thalia ran as fast as possible to the bathroom.

"Oh, Annabeth, we need to get you to the infermery."

"Thalia, I'm fine!"

"No your not, you just puked!" Suddenly Annabeth turned green and puked again.

"O.k. I'm sick!"

"Let's go to the infermery! Jason, you don't have to come."

"Ok, I'm going back to sleep" (Jason)

"Annabeth let's go!"

On the way up to the infirmary Thalia suddenly said, "Annabeth when was the last time you had your period?"

"I don't know a few weeks?" Annabeth said sounding worried.

"Annabeth, really!"

"Ok, maybe 8 or 9 weeks… holy Zeus! Am I… Could I be…"

"Pregnant?"

"Thalia, don't say that! … When could it have happened? … (Whisperd) Oh, the camping trip…"

"Let's go and get a test… What should we tell Chiron?" (Thalia)

About a minuet later.

"We could tell him the truth" (Thalia)

"NO!"

"Well what then?"

"That I'm sick and we are going to the store for asprine or we could say we are getting 'woman things;' he dosen't interfere with that."

"Let's tell him both."

…

After they got into the car.

"Well that was awkward!" (Thalia)

"Ya, tell me about it"

"Step on the gas!" (Thalia)

When they arrived

"Thalia I don't know if I can buy this…"

"I will!"

Thalia, after entering the store, askes the clerk, "Which pregnancy test works the best?"

The clerk, thankfully a woman, goes and gets one. "This one is the best."

"Thanks!"  
"No problem!"

Thalia also grabbed asprine and pads and then went to the check out.

"Um… mind my asking, but why do you have pads when you are bying a pregnancy test?"

"Oh, the test is for my friend, not me!"

"Ya, shure!"

"Really! She's right outside. (Pointing) See!"

"Oh, I see…"

"Well bye!"

When she got outside Annabeth said, "Well you certainly made a new friend!"

"Ha ha! Here you go Annabeth!" Hands her the test, "let's go to the bathroom!"

Once Annabeth got out of they bathroom and into the car, Thalia announced "Well? What is it?"

"I'm terrified to look! What if I am, you know, pregnant, what will mom say?"

"OR what will she do?"

"What will she do?"

"Probably kill Percy."

"Oh, gods!"

"Annabeth, just look at the test the wait is killing me!"

* * *

**I know I'm evil! The wait is probably killing you too! HAHAHHAHHAHAHHA! (I'm not actually trying to be mean, I just have to decide how Annabeth will react and that is really hard! I also have a LOT of homework, so I will be updating ASAP, but probably not for a while.)**


	6. My Mom is Going to Kill Me

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 6_

My Mom is Going to Kill Me

**Annabeth POV**

_It was a plus! Oh, my gods. I'm pregnant! How can this be happening? I'm 16! Oh, mom will kill me!_

"Annabeth, you know, your mom is going to kill you!"

"I know, believe me, I know! Oh, how should I tell her?"

"Iris-Message? Or you could ask Aphrodite to do it?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't know? I'm not Athena's daughter, who is pregnant."

Annabeth started sobbing, "I know, I'm horrible!"

"No, Annabeth, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! I know that I'm going to be a horrible mom, just like I'm a horrible daughter!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! Now stop saying that!"

**[Random though but I use to many exclamation points. Ok, back to the story.]**

After a short silence, "You could tell Piper; she would help, most likely."

"Would, she…"

"Ya, most definitely!"

"Well, let's go tell her, then… Chiron"

"Did you think of using a condom?"

"What?"

"I repeat; did you think of using a condom?"

"I don't think we had one."

"I made sure Percy brought one."

"You did?"

"Yep!"

"Then WHY didn't he put it on!"

"Probably because he is such a _Seaweed brain_!"

"UGG! You could have told me! Then _I_ would have made sure he put it on! And then I wouldn't be pregnant. Oh, my gods… I'm pregnant!"

"It's now just sinking in, isn't it."

"I knew it. It's another think to say it!"

"Ya… I know…"

"Um..." said Thalia after a while. "Do you wanna tell your mom now or later?"

"Might as well have her kill me now."

"Sure if you want!"

We started up the car and drove towards Olympus.

* * *

**Sorry it took such a long time! I've been really sick and just now am getting better. Does anyone have any ideas for what she should say to Athena and Poseidon? **

**Please review!  
**


	7. Breaking the News

**Credit goes to Newbiegod35, for the idea of making "Annabeth ease the idea of having a baby to Poseidon and Athena."**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 7_

_Breaking the News_

**Thalia's POV**

_This is going to be good!_

"I don't want to go up!"

_Ugg! I knew she would start dragging her feet soon. Be fair Thalia, _said a voice inside my head,_ you would too._ "You have to tell them anyways, why not now? You could ask them questions like 'An Aphrodite girl is having a baby, what would you do if it was me?'"

"Well, Thals, that is a plan worthy of Athena! I'll use it!"

"Glad you like it! Now go get in the elevator!"

"600th floor please!"

"There is no 600th floor, miss." He said without looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm the architect, daughter of Athena, I know things!"

He looked up, "Sorry miss! Go right up"

"I'm also bringing a friend, Thalia daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Her too."

"Thank you!"

We got in the elevator and it started playing 'There Goes My Life' by Kenny Chesney.

"What song is this?" Asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, at least it's not Staying Alive or something just as stupid!"

"Sush!"

**Annabeth's POV**

All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
Got my whole life ahead  
hell I'm just a kid myself  
how I'm gonna raise one_ This is exactly what I've been thinking!_

All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone

And he said  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
might as well kiss it all good-bye  
there goes my life..._ Ugg! Now, I'm gonna cry!_

"Great! That makes me feel SOOOOOOO much better!"

_Ding_ the bell sounded and we got out of the elevator. As Thalia and I walked in, we walked straight toward my mother's castle/house/workshop/study/library; she liked using her space efficiently.

"Mother, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, and ask away." Responded my mother, with a slight smile on her face. _Well she won't be smiling for long, when she figures out her favorite daughter is a slut._

"Ummm… Well, I've been thinking about an Aphrodite girl, who is pregnant. I was wondering, what if it was me, or say Sophia?"

"I don't believe Sophia would, but you, with Percy, maybe."

"No, mom, I meant how would you feel?"

"Well, Annabeth, next time be more specific," responded Athena. "Well, I would be a little upset, but, in a couple years, you and Percy will be ready to become parents." Annabeth started to cry silently and almost unnoticeably, except for the fact that there are tears running down her cheeks. "Why are you asking me this? Annabeth, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"Tell her, Annabeth," urged Thalia.

"Tell me what?"

"This is really hard to say… I'm going to have bigger responsibilities from now on," stumbled Annabeth.

"What?"

"What she is trying to say is that…"

"I'm trying to say that I'm pregnant."

"With Percy's?" Said the completely shocked Athena.

"Of course, who else? Luke?" (Annabeth)

"Well, I don't know what to say" (Athena)

"You hate me, don't you?" Annabeth started to run away, sobbing.

Athena catches her he arm and pulls her into a hug, "No, of course I don't hate you. I may not like Poseidon that much, but Percy is a wonderful boy and I'm happy for you. (Let's go of her) I'm not sure about you having kids so young, but if you feel your ready" "I am." "Don't interrupt;" said Athena, with the finger "if you feel your ready, I will support your choices."

"Thanks mom!" (Hugging again, which was a tad awkward for both of them towards the end, once they realized what they were doing.)

"Now, you have to go and tell Poseidon."

"WHAT!"

"_You_ have to go and tell _Poseidon_."

"Thalia, come with me!"

"UGG!"

After they found Poseidon, Annabeth said, "Lord Poseidon, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Annabeth, anything for you."

"Do you want to be a grandfather?"

"Oh, ya! I would love to! … Wait, am I going to be one?"

"Yes" said Annabeth with no expression on her face.

"That's WONDERFUL!" shouted Poseidon, with the biggest smile in the world, on his face. "I'm going to be a grandfather! I'm ecstatic **[I'm using to many exclamation points!]** I can't believe it! I'm so happy." By then they were both grinning.

Poseidon then pulled me into a big hug. "I'm glad you are."

"Have you told your mom?"

"Ya"

"Was she angry, do I need to hide?"

"No and no!"

"Really, really, are you sure?"

Laughing, "yes!"

"COOL!"

"I've gotta go and tell Chiron now, bye!"

"Bye, oh and tell Sally soon! She could use some good news!"

On the way down the elevator, which continued with 'There Goes My Life.'

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in  
as she fumbles up those stairs  
she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear  
sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls

He smiles  
there goes my life  
there goes my future my everything  
I love you, daddy goodnight  
there goes my life

"I'm starting to like this song!"

"Annabeth," said Thalia, who was sounding a little peeved, "you really didn't need me there."

"Yes I did. You were my moral support."

"Ya, sure!" Thalia responded sarcastically.

"Do you want to tell Chiron?"

"Nope, you're the pregnant one, you can tell him! Just, next time, don't forget I'm there."

"O.k. little miss jealous"

"I'm not! Well maybe a little."

After the bell dinged and they got in the car, Thalia said "Sorry for the way I reacted, I don't know what happened."

"Maybe you were PMSing?"

"Probably!"

"Well, do you want to look for books in ancient Greek?"

"Why would we do that?"

"We would be looking for books on being pregnant!"

"Oh… Let's get Aphrodite!" said Thalia.

"What?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger I know, I'm bad! Sorry!**


	8. Piper Knows Now

**Sorry it took so long! I've had major writer's block.**

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 8_

_Piper Knows Now_

Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere when Thalia said, "Let's get Aphrodite!"

**Thalia's POV**

_I can't believe I just said that!_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Lady Aphrodite, it's good to see you," I stammered. "Uhh, mind my asking, but why are you here?"

"To help you!" she said with the biggest grin on her face!

"Why?"

"Because I want to!" Aphrodite giggled. "Let's go to Greece!"

_Wait! What? _Suddenly they weren't in New York, but in Athens, Greece. _Wow! We're in Greece!_

"Mom!" shouted Piper in confusion and happiness.

"Hello, Piper."

"Where are we? Why am I here? I was talking to Jason!"

"We are in Greece. You are here to help Thalia, Annabeth and I shop. I'm sorry for taking you away from Jason. I promise I will make it up to you."

"Mom, you do know Thalia and Annabeth don't like shopping, don't you?"

"Oh, they won't mind, right?"

"Uhh… Ya!" "We would love to!"

"Good! Now, let's go shopping!" shouted Aphrodite! "Babies are fun to shop for. They can't say no and don't really care!"

Piper looked at Annabeth and Thalia and said "Am I wrong or did my mom just say babies?"

"Annabeth, you have this one!" Thalia responded sarcastically, while patting her on the back.

"Thanks, real supportive! Yes, Pipes, she did say babies."

"Well, why?"

"Umm… well, because… ummm… I'm… Come here, I'll whisper it to you."

Piper leaned in, "I'm going to have a baby, Percy's baby."

"Oh my gods! That is wonderful!" Piper shouted to the whole world!

"Well, I haven't told anyone besides Athena, Poseidon and now you. Can you keep it a secret."

"Of course! But you know you have to tell Chiron."

"Ya."

"Good!"


	9. Shopping and a HOUSE?

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 9_

_Shopping and a House?_

**Annabeth's POV**

After browsing almost (it seemed) every store that could possibly have maternity clothes, baby clothes and furniture, without buying hardly anything, although Aphrodite tried to buy lots. They were sitting in a café, drinking hot chocolate and eating pan du chocolate, croque-monsieur and croissants.

"Aphrodite, thank you for your help, but I really have no place to put a crib, playpen, stroller, baby clothes, toys and car seats…"

"Yes you do!"

"What?" _Oh, what could this be!_

"You have a house! Or, more precisely, a place to build one." _I cannot believe it! Oh, my gods! Oh, my gods, ohmy gods, ohmygods! OHMYGODS!_ Annabeth just opened and closed her mouth for 2 or 3 minuets, to shocked for words!

"SOOOOOOO" Thalia interrupted (Annabeth's thoughts) "Where is it?"

"It's 25 minuets driving away from Camp and Manhattan and 2 minuets walking away from the beach!"

"AWESOME!" Thalia shouted while Annabeth said, "Oh, Percy will love it! Percy… Oh Percy…" she started to cry! Aphrodite, Thalia and Piper were staring at her shocked at how fast her moods changed!

"Uh, Annabeth…" Piper started. "WHAT?" Undeterred she continued, "I think mom is trying to say that you are designing your own house. Right, mom?"

"Yes! Of course! … Well, back to business! Leo doesn't want you near Argo II all the time, of course you can still check up on him, once everyday. The Counsel has decided that we will give you a house for a baby present and early wedding present! Oh, I just cannot wait till you get married! OH, can you let me plan the wedding? PLEASE!"

"Ok?"

"Uhh, mom, back to the house!"

"Right! You get to build it and then put furniture in it! That is why we only bought clothes today; oh, I got catalogs from all the best stores!"

"Aphrodite, all the things we saw today are to pricy for me! I can barley pay for what I bought today!"

"Oh you silly girl, the gods are paying for EVERYTHING to build and go into your new house!"

"WHAT!" all three girls shouted, everyone turned to stare. "Back to what you were doing everyone," Aphrodite said nonchalantly.

"Thank you so much" gushed Annabeth! "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Can you tell all the gods thank you?" "Yes, of course" "Thank you again!"

"No problem!" Aphrodite said, cutting over Annabeth who had the biggest smile on her face, like she had just won the lottery!

"Now, lets get you back to Camp Half-Blood!"


	10. Really?

**I'm trying to update sooner! I really have been having a hard time writing.**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 10_

_Really?_

A bright light appeared on Half-Blood hill and suddenly 3 demigods and a goddess were standing there.

**Annabeth's POV**

_I don't think I should have done that! I'm gonna be sick. _She threw up onto the base of Thalia's Tree.

"Annabeth, did you have to get my tree!" "Sorry, I didn't mean to! … Wait, Aphrodite, will that hurt my baby?"

"Oh, no it won't!" "Good! Thank you again, Lady Aphrodite!" "Tomorrow at 10AM I will show you, along with Chiron and Thalia, where your house will be." "Thank you! Bye!"

They started down the hill, talking about Annabeth's house and baby. Suddenly shouting started "LOOK!" "It's Annabeth, Thalia and Piper." "Where were you guys?" "Chiron is angry!" "You've been gone for 6 hours!" "Jason was worried!" Chiron was also" and things like that.

Then Jason's voice cut above the rest "PIPER! Where did you go? We were just talking and you disappeared!" "Jason, my mom called me away!" "Oh!"

"Thalia, Piper and Annabeth where have you been?" called Chiron. "Uhh… Chiron can I talk to you privetly?"

"Yes, you can"

"Can we go to the Big House?"

"Lead the way."

When the got to the Big House, Thalia closed the door. Just then Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked in and said to Annabeth "Congratulations! Don't worry I won't tell anyone." and walked out!

"That was weird!"

"So, Annabeth, what do you want to tell me?"

"Ummmm… this is REALLY hard to say. Thalia?" "Nope, but thanks for offering?" "Ditto" said Piper.

"Ugg."

"Annabeth, what is that on your hand?" **[And if I forgot to mention it, she is wearing her engagement ring; she wears it whenever she is not at camp.]**

"Uh… my engagement ring?"

"What?"

"Well… when Percy and I went camping, he purposed. I haven't been wearing the ring, well because Percy and I were going to announce it the day after he disappeared."

"Oh…"

"So what I was going to say is that I've been given a house as a gift from the gods and they want you, Thalia and I to go view it at 10AM tomorrow."

"That's great Annabeth! (Thalia starts "coughing") Thalia is something wrong with your voice?"

"*Cough, cough* Chicken *cough* Tell *cough* him! *Cough, cough, cough! *" coughed Thalia.

"Chiron, I want to tell you, well I have to tell you, my mother's actually fine with it…" "Get on with it!" Shouted Thalia. "Well, Chiron, I'm going to have a baby."

"Well, Annabeth I don't know what to say."

"It's Percy's child, and my mom is actually cool with it."

"What? I cannot believe you mom, as you put it, is 'cool' with it."

"Well, I am." Said Athena, appearing just like the gods and goddesses do.

"Are you going to tell the camp?"

"Well, I really don't know. I don't want to, but rumors might get started."

"Hay, I can help with that!" exclaimed Piper, "As you most likely know, my cabin is the gossip capital of the camp and if I hear any rumors about you, I can squash them like a bug."

"Thank you Pipes!"

"Well, Annabeth, you are going back to school," said Athena "and then you won't have to deal with camp!" "What?"

"You are going to school for a couple weeks, with Thalia, who will be "aged" by Hebe."

"Wait? Mom, isn't she the goddess of youth?"

"Yes, but she can age anyone to age 14, 16, 19, 22 and anything in-between, the age of 'youth'."

"Oh." "Anyways, back to the plan. They will stay, in order to 'distract Annabeth from Percy's absence.' That will be the excuse, which is partly true."

"O.k. When are we going to leave?"

"On Thursday."

"Today is Monday, so that gives me Tuesday to see where my house will be and how big it is and Wednesday to pack and say good bye."

"Annabeth" Chiron called "I want to talk to you afterwards."

"Ok… Is there anything we need to go over." Everyone shook their heads. "Ok So if you all want to leave, I'm going to talk to Chiron."

After everyone left, Chiron said "Well Annabeth… I really don't know what to say. I knew this was going to happen, but I thought it would be an Aphrodite girl. At least you can handle it logically." "I'm sorry Chiron."

"You don't have to apologize to me. It's your life. I'm merely disappointed." Annabeth started to cry. "I'm really sorry I disappointed you! I didn't mean to…"

"There is nothing to be sorry for! But Annabeth, when did this happen? I'm asking for my job's sake, you see if it happened at camp I will be fired!"

"When Percy and I went camping, he purposed and it happened."

"Did you use protection?"

"Well, Percy had some, but the seaweed brain for got to use it!"

"Is that why you went to the store today?"

"Well, yes, Thalia suggested it and well we did get some other stuff for Sophie and my other sisters."

"O.k. Well, soon you will need 'special' things, schedule and other stuff. I would like to discuss this further tomorrow, with Thalia, who I assume, will be helping you, after we view your house. Well, congratulations, both for the land to put your house on, the opportunity to build it and other recent developments."

"Thanks Chiron! Can I go now?"

"Yes, after you promise me that you will tell Sally Jackson in person, when you go to see her, which will be within a week, if I have my say, and Iris Message you father and step-mother, tomorrow, before we leave."

The dinner bell sounded, "Oh, great dinner, I'm so hungry! Chiron, I promise I will IM my father tomorrow and tell Mrs. Jackson in person!"

On the way to dinner, Annabeth asked, "What's for dinner?" "I believe roasted chicken and/or lamb, root vegetables, garlic bread and salad." "Oh, gods! Lamb?" "Yes!" Suddenly the scent of BBQ hit them and Annabeth turned green. _I'm gonna be sick! Oh, great!_ She threw up into the golden brazier. _I don't think the gods like that smell._

"Annabeth, are you alright?"

"Yep, I just don't think I can eat dinner with you all, but I'll try."

"Annabeth, after dinner I will call a meeting of the cabin councilors and Malcolm, actually you should bring him along without me asking. And there you will tell them about you current condition."

"WHAT?"

"You WILL!"

They had just entered the dining hall and noticed that everyone was staring at them. "Everyone go back to what you were doing."

Leo sauntered over and asked "Did you tell her about the Argo II?"

"Yes, and that's what I was overreacting to!" She snapped back at him.

"Well, have fun! Bye!" he said cautiously.

"Annabeth, go and eat." "FINE!"

Chiron got to the top platform and said "Quiet down campers!" Pausing to wait for them, "now, tonight before the bonfire I would like all the senior cabin counselors to come to the Big House for a meeting."

Annabeth sat down with her food, she looked at her plate and turned green. _ Oh, yuck! Chicken looks gross! O, I going to puke, again!_ Annabeth got up hurriedly, spilling her food over the table and floor, and ran and threw up in the golden brazier AGAIN!_ Being pregnant isn't fun, if you have to throw up all the time! I should look this up._

"Annabeth," Malcolm said. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine!"

"Do you want an Apollo healer?"

"I said I was fine!"

"You just threw up! You're not fine!"

"YES, I AM!"

By then everyone was staring at them!

"ANNABETH!"

"Malcolm, Annabeth come here!" They argued in whispers all the way to Chiron. When they got to Chiron, he asked, "What's the problem!"

"Annabeth just threw up." "Yes, I saw." "Now, she won't have an Apollo healer look at her or go back to the cabin."

"Annabeth, you may go back to your table and finish eating." "WHAT?" exclaimed Malcolm. "Malcolm, Annabeth is fine and will explain everything in due time. Please do not question her for the time being."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go and sit down."

Annabeth, after Malcolm sat down, said "Malcolm, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Will you forgive me?" "Ya, I'm sorry too! Forgive me?" "Of course!"

Then Annabeth got up and took more food, just not chicken or lamb, her siblings had cleaned up her mess. And then she started eating…

She had to get seconds… this was looked upon with curiosity, by most other campers. Annabeth hardly ever got seconds, usually only after quests.

"WHAT?" she demanded of the onlookers.

Eventually she finished and left, with two peaces of garlic bread for later.

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER guys! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. The Meeting

**I've got nothing to say except REVIEW! I need moral support and/or just encouragement that someone is actually reading my story.**

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 11_

_The Meeting_

**Annabeth's POV**

_After dinner, I asked Malcolm to come to the meeting with me. He agreed, of course, and put Sonya in charge. Oh, gods! How am I going to tell Malcolm and the others! Piper already knows, but what about Jason, Connor and Travis, Clarisse, Katie…_

About half way there, Malcolm said, "Annabeth, if you slow down anymore we will be a year late!" _Oops! I must pick up my speed._

"Sorry!"

**NO POV**

When they got there, they weren't late, as Malcolm feared. When they got there Chiron called everyone to attention and motioned Annabeth to speak. When Annabeth stood up someone called, "Do you have news of Percy?"

As soon as she heard Annabeth's name, she started sobbing and ran out. Thalia followed. "Stay where you are!" said Chiron and he followed both of them.

**Back to Annabeth's POV **

_I cannot believe I started crying in front of everyone! I should be stronger then that. They said his name! Percy! Oh, god; I want to die. No, I just want to be with him. Where is he! WHY CAN'T JASON REMEMBER! DAM HARA! She should go to Tartarus! WHY…_

"Annabeth!" Thalia interrupted Annabeth's thoughts, "What were you thinking!" "That's just it; I wasn't! At least I think I wasn't? I don't know!"

"UGG! You cannot shirk your responsibilities! You got yourself pregnant and you have to tell them!"

"The thing is Thalia, I don't know if I can say it! I think I can answer questions, but I don't know if can say 'I'm pregnant' to them."

"Annabeth, I was coming to check on you," said Chiron. "Chiron, Annabeth says she can't tell them that she is pregnant."

"Annabeth, I completely understand how you feel." "No, you don't!" "You misunderstand me, I mean I understand how hard it is to tell people things you aren't exactly proud of, like my father for instance."

"Oh"

"If you want I will tell them, but if they have questions, you'll have to answer them." "Thanks" Annabeth responded sounding utterly relieved. "Let's head back"

Once they got back, Annabeth and Thalia, who was sitting next to her, sat down and Malcolm asked "Why am I here?"

"Good question, Malcolm. You are here because you need to hear what Annabeth was going to say and what I am saying for her."

"Ok!"

"So," Chiron started to say. "Annabeth wants me to tell you that she is pregnant." "What the Hades?" "Oh, my gods!" "Annabeth, no way!" "You're kidding!" "HAHAHAHA, very funny joke Chiron!" and silence went around the ping-pong table. "I am not 'kidding' Connor. She wants all of you to remain silent about this and not to tell anyone. She trusts you; please respect her choice. Annabeth will answer any questions that you have."

Katie started the question asking with, "Have you gone to a doctor?"

"No, I haven't but I am most likely going to go next week."

"When did you and Percy…" "When we went camping." Annabeth cut Connor off.

"Why do you have a ring on?" "Because Percy purposed."

"When?" "When we went camping."

"When were you going to tell us?" "The day after Percy disappeared." "Oh!"

"You don't look pregnant!" "Of course not!" "Why?" "Because I'm not even 14 weeks pregnant!"

"When are you going to have weird food cravings?" "I don't know."

"Is that why you threw up?" asked Malcolm. "Yes, I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you."

"You already have morning sickness?" "Yes, that's how Thalia figured it out!"

"Is that why you got mad at me?" asked Leo. "Yes, and I'm sorry about that also."

"What are you going to name it?" asked Travis. "I don't know." "You could name it Connor Jr." said Connor of course. "No, you dolt!"

"Chiron" said Annabeth. "I'm tired and done with questions, can I go to bed?" "Yes, you can."

**No POV**

After Annabeth and Thalia left, Chiron told everyone:

-Not tell anyone

-Never to talk about it

-Never anger Annabeth

-Never ask Annabeth personal questions

-Never talk to Annabeth about Percy

-And in general don't mentions this meeting at all

He dismissed them and they went to the campfire.

**Thalia's POV**

"Well that went well." "You think so?" asked an unsure Annabeth. "Yes, I believe so!"

"Good night Thals, I'm going to bed."

"Well good night to you too! See ya tomorrow bright and early."

"Ugg! See you then!"

She walked to the campfire. When she got there she was asked, "Where's Annabeth?" by numerous people.

Her response was, "Sleeping!" "Why?" "Because she's tired!"

12 camp songs later she went to bed. Thinking, _Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day!_


	12. Side Tracked

**Random title, I just couldn't think of a good name for this one... If you find one, let me know! :)**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 12_

_Side Tracked_

**Annabeth's POV**

BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! Annabeth's alarm went off at 6AM. Annabeth looked at the time and grimaced. _It's way to early to be up, but I must get up. Where's the snooze button… ah, found it! I hope it's set for 30 minuets._ 5 minuets later, she heard, BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! _ NOOOOOOO! It's 6:05! _"I might as well get up and train early!

She dressed (jeans, orange camp tee, tennis and knife,) and walked towards the arena and sat there for a while. She started out practicing on dummies, as the sun rose. Then she saw Will Solace **[I think he didn't die, I haven't listened to TLO in a long time; can someone tell me the names of the Apollo guys and gals that you know]** who offered to train with her, despite the fact that he knew she was pregnant. Annabeth readily accepted, grateful that he didn't treat her differently.

Annabeth beat him and a couple other people. All went well, until Connor and Travis came over and challenged her. They fought her and Connor cut her left arm, pretty badly. It started bleeding profusely, but Annabeth dismissed it as nothing. She bound it up quickly and went to change her shirt.

When she got to her cabin, the blood had soaked through her bandage, so she got another one from the Athena medicine chest. Put on a new shirt and left for breakfast.

When Annabeth got her food and sat down, Malcolm put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Annabeth, you're bleeding, through the bandage."

"Malcolm, it's fine!" and she started eating.

"If you say so."

This happened with almost every Athena sibling she had and Will Solace. She got more and more angry with every sibling. And when Thalia came over she snapped, "I don't care if I'm going to die, just stop pestering me!"

Chiron came over and said, "Annabeth, we are going to visit the house soon, so can you please calm down and take a shower." "Yes, Chiron."

Annabeth went back to her cabin and started a shower. When she had taken off her shirt, Annabeth inspected her cut, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. Annabeth, clearly not thinking properly, started to shower. She had finished washing her hair when she felt really dizzy. She stopped and got out of the shower put a towel on and looked at her arm again. The water had washed away some of the blood and she saw a deep cut. Annabeth suddenly felt worried, but decided she couldn't skip seeing her house, even if it killed her.

She got dressed and left her cabin, with a new bandage on her arm.

At 10 they gathered at Thalia's tree, Chiron, Thalia, Malcolm and Will were there. She heard Chiron say "Malcolm and Will you are in charge of camp, until we get back, because Mr. D is not here at the time." "Where are you going?" asked Malcolm. "We are going with Aphrodite, she has been given permission, from Zeus (thunder) so I am told, to see Annabeth's new project." "Okey dokey," responded Will. "This means, do not let the Stoll brothers do anything that could kill anyone or anything at all." "Got it!" "Bye, Chiron."

25 minuets later, they spotted Aphrodite and Athena. Athena looked totally perturbed; Annabeth assumed it would be Aphrodite's incessant talking about clothes, nail polish, lipstick, and makeup in general and anything like that.

They climbed out of the van and walked over to Aphrodite and Athena, who looked thoroughly relived that they were there.

"So, what's happening?"

"Well, this is the land you are going to build your house upon." "Yes."

"O.k. Do you see the fence? Those are the boundaries of your property" said Aphrodite. "In Percy's mother's name, because you're not old enough to own property." Athena added.

"Thank you again!" "It is no trouble!" said Athena.

"Annabeth, what are you thinking of building?" Asked Athena. "Well mother, I was thinking of modern, but with a classic twist and using recycled materials as much as possible. I want it to be an eco-friendly house, but not noticeably one. The Oracle wants me to make a statement by doing this, and she has kindly offered to pay for some of it. I don't want it to be to fancy, and we will need escape routs and secret hiding places, and stuff like that, but I want it to be fun. Not it the literal sense, you know, but I would like it to be creative and sophisticated. I guess that is not really 'fun,' oh, well…" She and Athena went off talking about the house, while Chiron, Thalia and Aphrodite stood around for a while, waiting for them…

20 minuets or so later Annabeth and Athena came back.

Chiron said, "We need to discuss special circumstances for Annabeth."

"Right!" "Okey dokey…"

"Soooo… Thalia will step in for Percy, as in moral support. She will assist you just like Percy would." "Thanks Thals!" Annabeth announced as she ran and hugged Thalia, who looked shocked, apparently she hadn't known she was volunteering for that job; although Annabeth's appeasement made up for the surprise.

"If" Chiron continued, "you have any cravings, I don't doubt that you will, Connor and Travis Stoll will supply what you want, free of charge, because I will be employing them for you/informing them that this is what they are going to do. Thalia, will you help them?" "Umm… Sure." "Good. Will Solace will be your demi-god doctor and will continue the research he started, after consulting me, yesterday. Piper will control, monitor and cover up the rumors that will circulate around the camp, her cabin being the gossip capital of the camp. Percy's mother will be a mother figure to you…"

WHAT? I am a perfectly good mother!" "Athena, you are a wonderful mother figure, but you haven't been pregnant." "True." "And you don't have a boyfriend, who has left you pregnant." "True."

"Back to business. The gods and goddesses will cover most of the financial stuff, such as doctors and…" "Baby clothes, furniture, a house, clothes for you, and a wedding, for you and Percy, of course and you will need the PERFECT DRESS and a makeover and pedi…" "We get it Aphrodite," shouted a testy Athena.

"You will going back to boarding school." "WHAT NO! I can't. They can't see me… not at all… they can't know that I'm… pregnant…"

"You will only be going to boarding school during the day, and will be staying with Sally and Paul. You will have fun and relax with your _mortal_ friends. You will go to fairs, shopping and libraries. You will also need to get a mortal doctor."

"Okey, Chiron." Said Annabeth a little dazedly. "When am I leaving?"

"Now about you schedule; I will let you continue to let you train for 4-5 more weeks, while at camp. But soon you will just have to stick to archery, and anything that involves sitting and walking. So no fighting with swords, daggers, javelins or anything else, unless it is in self-defense. No capture the flag…" "Darn!" "Well Annabeth, it looks like I, Thalia the mighty daughter of Zeus, will be fighting for you!"

When she didn't smile or laugh Thalia went over to her. _Why do I feel dizzy? Is it something I ate?_ Annabeth started to sway. Thalia grabbed her left arm and she shouted in pain and fell down, unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry! I know, I'm REALLY MEAN! I just needed to get a chapter up. I will post the next one ASAP!  
**


	13. Goodbyes

**I have always imagined Thalia as Stella (from Lemonade Mouth) aka Hayley Kiyoko. Even before she was in Lemonade Mouth, her type is what I imagined. [Random comment!]**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 13_

_Goodbyes _

Annabeth crumpled to the ground, after Thalia grabbed her arm. Everyone rushed over to her and Athena examined her.

**Thalia's POV**

_What the Hades is wrong with her? Oh gods! What if…_ Athena looked up, after she completed her examination. "She fainted. Apparently earlier today Annabeth cut her arm training and didn't know the extent of the injury. Her cut is especially deep and we need to take her to an Apollo healer."

They all ran, got into the car and sped back to camp. Athena carried Annabeth to the infirmary while Thalia got Will.

Will looked Annabeth over and said "I never thought I would have to help her so soon!" Will started to work. He inspected her abdomen then arms and found her bandage. He asked, "did anyone grab her arm?" "Uh, ya I did. She was going to fall down, so I steadied her." "You must have grabbed her wound, which caused her to faint."

After changing her bandage he said. "She has a deep cut on her arm and some blood loss, though it is not too problematic at the moment. What she needs is rest and more water. No nectar, until I research more. And soon I will be back to change her bandage." He left the room.

"Well at least they're safe." Sighed Aphrodite.

"Who's they?" asked Drew.

"Annabeth and …" "Me" Said Thalia thinking fast, who started to limp over to sit on Annabeth's bed.

"Oh, bye mom." Said Drew and she walked out.

_Thank gods she didn't find out!_

"Well, Aphrodite, we had best be going." "Bye Chiron, bye Thalia."

They flashed out.

Annabeth woke up 4 hours later.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Where am I? _Annabeth opened her eyes and saw Thalia. "Thank the gods, you're awake!"

"What? How long was I out?"

Thalia looked at her watch, "about 4 hours." "WHAT?" "Ya, Piper has been to see you, as well as your whole cabin." "That's sweet."

"Well… Will has ordered you to drink as much juice and water as you can. He also says to eat, a lot. And sleep."

"Why?" "Because you fainted and you need to drink more fluids and sleep."

"O.k. Good night."

She went back to sleep.

The next day, Wednesday, Annabeth, who was kept overnight in the infirmary, because of "no good reason" (according to Annabeth), went to pack. She was set to leave at 2 PM.

Annabeth packed her most of her clothes, her most important architecture books, Dedelus' laptop **[if that's how you spell that]**, and pictures. Of course she wasn't worried about leaving something important behind, because she could always IM Chiron to bring it to her.

She was finished packing by 9:15 and decided to say good-bye early.

First she went to the strawberry fields and said good-bye to Katie. Then she went to Nico's cabin, and didn't find him, so she walked to the arena and found Nico, Travis, Connor, Will, Malcolm, Piper, Thalia and Jason, all training.

Annabeth fought Jason, Will then Malcolm and said good-bye to them all and left with Thalia.

"Thalia did you pack?" "Yep!" "Do you have everything you might possibly need." "Ya, I have clothes, make up, jewelry and my iPod. I'm good!"

"Well, we are leaving soon, so hurry!" "Annabeth, it's not even lunch left!"

The conch blew signaling lunch. "Well now it's lunch!"

They continued chatting aimlessly till they arrived at the dinging pavilion. Annabeth ate everything they served, cucumber sandwiches, potato chips, cake (to celebrate a Hecate girl's birthday) and lemonade to drink.

Chiron announced later that Annabeth and Thalia were leaving to go back to boarding school together. Everyone said good-bye and left for their next activity.

When they were about to get into the van with Argus, Clarisse came up and said to Annabeth, "Bye, Annabeth, I hope you don't get killed. Thalia, take care of them." Annabeth launched herself at Clarisse and hugged her "Thanks, Clarisse! I'll miss you too!"

"What? I never said I'd miss you! You're confused." "Sure Clarisse." "Really!" "Well, goodbye!"

They got in the van and drove off. Around an hour later, they arrived at Sally and Paul's apartment. Thalia and Annabeth got out, unloaded their stuff, climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Sally flung open the door and embraced Annabeth in a tight hug. Suddenly the two of them were sobbing in the entrance, with Paul and Thalia looking on uncomfortably.

Paul and Thalia started moving the bags into the living room, while the two kept crying. After their sobs subsided, they went to the couch and sat down.

Annabeth started to explain, "Mrs." She was cut off, "Call me Sally. And I know part of why you are here, but to make it clearer for me, just start from the beginning, so I can know everything."

"Well… I'm here to live with you while I attend boarding school, which doesn't make sense right now, but it will when I finish explaining. I'm here to be 'distracted from Percy's absence,' which is partially true. But the other more significance reason is that I need to be closer to a moral doctor. I will only be going to a boarding school during the day. I'm going to school for a couple weeks, so I'm out of Leo and his cabin's hair. I'm supposed to "have fun" and relax with friends."

"Why do you need to be close to a mortal doctor?"

Annabeth looked into Sally's eyes and stated, "Because I'm pregnant."

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	14. Blue Cookies and Friends

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 14_

_Blue Cookies and Friends_

_RECAP: "Why do you need to be close to a mortal doctor?"_

_Annabeth looked into Sally's eyes and stated, "Because I'm pregnant."_

**Thalia's POV**

_Well, at least she got straight to the point! Man, Paul looks stunned! Poor Sally, this must be hard to comprehend for her. Her baby did something really wrong!_

**Paul's POV**

_WHAT?_

**Sally's POV**

_WHAT? What? Did I hear correctly? Did Percy? I'm going to KILL him! Where is he! Stupid Hara! Poor Annabeth! I can sympathies with her, Poseidon leaving me and all. She looks like she's going to cry._

**Annabeth's POV**

_Is she going to hate me? Why is she not talking? Oh gods, I'm crying! I've really gotta stop doing that!_

"Annabeth, don't cry" was the first thing Sally said. "I know how you feel." Sally hugged her rocking slightly back and forth. Paul and Thalia vacated the room, leaving the two women to their sorrow.

"Annabeth, it's going to be alright. Don't worry I'll be there for you; I'll help you. Don't cry."

Annabeth managed to say, "It's just so hard to deal with Percy's disappearance and now this." "I know baby, I know!" They continued to hug, but both had stopped crying.

"Are you mad at me?" "No, I'm not mad. Disappointed, very disappointed, but not mad." "I'm sorry. We really weren't thinking. Well… ya we weren't thinking."

"I know how you feel. I remember when Poseidon left me. Three weeks later I found out that I was expecting Percy." Sally smiled, "I was confused about how I feel. I was happy about my baby and mostly sad that Poseidon would never know his child, and I would never have someone to support me. True I had friends, but it isn't the same. I never had a mother to go baby shopping with me, or a man to get me everything I wanted."

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, Sally said "You know what, I'm going to be a grandma!" They both started laughing hysterically.

Paul peaked around the corner and said hesitantly, "Can we come back? Or will there be more crying?" The both cracked up and finally sally managed to say, "You can come back."

"Good," stated Thalia, "we didn't want to be her for a sob fest!"

"So, do you want to bring your stuff to where you are staying?" asked Sally. "What?" said Thalia, who had apparently forgotten why she was there.

"Remember Thals, we are staying with them. And going to boarding school!" Annabeth said while laughing at Thalia's slipup.

"Oh, right, dumb blond moment!" "Excuse me! What did you say?" "Shoot, I said dumb blond…" "Just because someone unintelligent human decided that blonds were ditzy, California girls, doesn't mean you need to repeat them!"

"Who wants blue cookies?" shouted Sally, to end the fight. "Oh, me!" said Annabeth. _Well, there's no doubt that I'm pregnant! My mood keeps changing!_ Everyone was thinking along the same lines.

20 minuets later, full with blue cookies and laughter **[oh, my goodness! That sounds SO corny!]**, they brought Annabeth and Thalia's bags into the spare room.

Since it was around 4:15, they had to figure out something to do before dinner, which Paul was making. Well Sally suggested a "mystery trip" and the three girls got in the car.

They ended up at a mall and once they walked in Thalia asked "Why are we here?" "To go shopping!" "Ugg…" they wandered till they spotted a Baby Gap and Sally dragged them inside.

"Annabeth, what do you think of this baby outfit?" Sally holding a cute white and blue dress up for Annabeth and Thalia to see. "It's beautiful Sally, but the baby, it's not even the size of a pea and doesn't have a gender yet." "Oh, I quite forgot about that… Well, we could always get turtles, bees, fish and other unisex things." "Umm… Don't you think it's early to be shopping?" "Maybe, but we are just getting ideas and when we find out the gender then we can actually buy something."

"Okay… but let's not do this too often."

When they walked out of the store, after looking at lots of hats, leggings, socks and shirts, one of Annabeth's school friends spotted them. Five of her schoolmates were coming out of Forever 21 at the same time.

"Hay, Annabeth!" Yelled the original speaker, they walked over to her. "Mrs. Jackson" "Sally" "Sorry and Thalia; this is Lauren, Jessie, Scarlett, Jordyn and Maria. Guys, this is _Sally_, a friend and guardian while I'm in NY, and Thalia, a friend from camp." Their were a lot of 'hi's and 'nice to meet you's.

"Annabeth," said Lauren, a save-the-world type of artist, although an extreme introvert, who designs her own clothes, "where have you been? It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Well… I've been at camp, for Christmas, and then there were some… uhh… problems and I haven't been able to get back to school." "What sort of problems?" "I'll tell you later, it's a long story."

"So, Thalia, is it? You go to this mysterious 'camp' with Annabeth?" asked Jordyn, a very boyish soccer player, also an introvert. "Yep, I do." "How long have you known her?" "Since she, I mean, we were 7. I'm almost a year younger," she quickly added to cover up her slip up. "Cool!"

"Are you staying long?" said Maria. "Ya, until the school year ends, I think. I'm staying with Annabeth until they find Percy or…" "What? Percy's gone?" "Thalia! Jeeze! Ya, Percy is missing." "Was he kidnapped?" "How did it happen?" "When did it happen?" "Why wasn't it on the news?"

"Yes, he was kidnapped. We don't know how it happened. It happened right before Christmas. It wasn't on the new because they weren't sure of his kidnapping until 2 weeks later." She lied quickly.

"Oh, Annabeth," said Maria, a singer, actor, dancer and outgoing girl-y-girl. "That's horrible! I don't know what I would do if Jake was kidnapped!" "Well, I would go after the kidnapper of my boyfriend," Responded Jessie, a sporty, valley-girl singer and fashion setter who was incredibly outgoing and accepting of people.

"Well, I'm coping and Thalia and Sally are also helping." "That's good! If you need help, call us!" interjected Scarlett an extremely intelligent, introverted science nerd, who was almost like a child of Athena.

"Thalia, Annabeth we've got to get going. Well, it was nice meeting you girls." "Nice meeting you too Sally, Thalia. Bye Annabeth, see you at school, I assume." "Ya, I'll be there, bye."

They parted ways and headed for home.


	15. Awkward

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 15_

_Awkward _

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth and Thalia arrived around 10 at Annabeth's boarding school.

The principle stared at Thalia, Annabeth and Sally. "So, what you are trying to say is, Percy, your son, your cousin and your best friend, has disappeared. And you have taken a break from school, because of the stress and worry. Now you want to come back." "Yes" they coursed.

"Well, Miss Chase, because your schoolwork is so good and you can catch up fast, I will permit you to continue school. Miss Grace," she continued, ignoring the daggers in Thalia's eyes. "Because your father has set down a large sum and because Miss Chase's psychologist requests that you attend this school, I will let you. Mrs. Jackson, as to your request, of letting Miss Chase and Miss Grace stay with you, I will allow it, because you are their legal guardians and emergency contacts in the state of New York."

"Thank you!" "Thanks!" "Thank you, Mrs. Freedman" "Your welcome, now will start on Friday or Monday?" "I don't know. Friday perhaps." "Good. I will let your teachers know. Miss Grace, I assume you would like to be in the same classes as Miss Chase, seeing as you both have dyslexia and ADHD." "Yes, of" she started sarcastically. "That would be appreciated Mrs. Freedman," Annabeth finished saving Thalia a lecture about how proper girls speak kindly to their elders, Mrs. Freedman was impossibly old fashioned.

"Well… goodbye girls, Mrs. Jackson." "Bye!" "Goodbye." They left the office.

They went to a café and decided what to lie about and what to tell the close truth about. They decided that Percy would be kidnapped, but it wasn't publicized because the nature of the kidnapping and that they cannot disclose more information. They decided to lie tooth and nail about Annabeth's pregnancy. They decided to say she was missing for so long because she was distraught about Percy's kidnapping, then she became sick and now has just gotten better. They decided that Thalia is there because of Annabeth's instability at the moment.

After this, Sally, Thalia, Annabeth and Aphrodite went shopping for Thalia, because all she had was hunter clothes, and lose fitting shirts and dresses for Annabeth. The gods gave Annabeth a special credit card that would let her buy any maternity clothing (or something in her mind that she would ware that is like maternity), some clothes for Thalia, baby clothes and baby things. **[Sorry if I get the stores wrong, I've been to 2 malls in my life. We don't have them where I live, so I go when we visit grandma.] **Aphrodite dragged them, through the mall, into Abercrombie & Fitch, Banana Republic and Forever 21. Thalia bought some punk stuff there, but Annabeth didn't. Annabeth found teen clothing, but no maternity.

When they walked into the oversized Old Navy, she just asked the lady at the front desk if they had maternity clothing. "Of course we do! It's right over here… Do you mind my asking, but who is it for?" "Uhh…" "It's for me!" Aphrodite cut across Annabeth. Annabeth shot a look of thanks across at Aphrodite and prayed _oh, thank you, Aphrodite; that could have been awkward! No problem_ Aphrodite responded in her mind. "I want to look young and hip! So I brought my niece and her friend!" continued Aphrodite. "Well if that's the case, you can buy babydoll tops, tunics, ponchos and dropwaist tanks instead! Maternity ware has such a… a…" "Maternity" interjected Thalia. "Ya, maternity look." "Oh thanks for the great advice!" "Oh, I also recommend buying maternity jackets and hoddies, because soon you won't be able to zip up your own." "Thanks!"

"Annabeth, consider her advice. And lets look in the teen section! I think ponchos might be 'in' this season! Since my children have so much influence on the fashion world; I'll put in a request from their mother."

"Aphrodite," Sally said, "how about they look there, while we look in the maternity and woman's section. Remember we are shopping for you!" "Ohh, I forgot about that! Well, girls I hope you find something good! Meet us in the dressing rooms in 20 minuets, to model!" "Okey, bye!" They walked off to the maternity.

"Well… Um…" "I don't think we need to be shopping this early for maternity clothes or baby clothes." "I agree; it's completely unnecessary. Well, common Thals, let's get to it. The sooner we start the sooner we'll be done."

**[Don't bother to look up the clothes; I just made them up! If I have something specific I will put the URL on my profile.]** They found a dark gray poncho, a sea green babydoll top with lace, a green, yellow and blue floral babydoll, a light gray babydoll top and a dark blue tunic. Well, actually they found lots more, but Aphrodite didn't approve of it.

By noon, Annabeth was 'starving.' They decided to go to a Mexican restraint. Annabeth couldn't decide what she wanted. So she had Thalia order for her; yet she ended up eating Aphrodite's food instead.


	16. Welcome Back

**I don't remember if Annabeth's school is a private all girls school or if it's co-ed. For my story, right now, let's pretend it's co-ed. (The Last Olympian is the only book I don't own!)  
**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 16_

_Welcome Back_

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Percy" she yelled. "Don't leave me! Don't leave us!" The baby she was holding started to cry, sensing her mother's distress. "I don't love you. I never did. Nether of you." She sobbed, "Why? WHY don't you love me?" "Because you didn't come to find me. Good-bye, Annabeth! I hope you have a good life." "No! Don't leave! Percy!" She sobbed. Her baby looked up at her. "It's just you and me, now… now that your … your father's …g…g… gone." She sobbed harder._

Annabeth woke with a start._ That was the worst dream ever._ It was 6:54; her alarm hadn't gone off yet. _Well, I may as well get started with my day._

She got out of bed and started the shower. While the water was warming up, she brushed her hair and her teeth. She climbed into the steaming shower, the warm water helping her think.

_Ahh… Perfect temperature. Why did I dream that? Why did he leave me, in my dream? Oh Percy! I wish I could come and find you. I wish you were here. I need you. We need you!_ Annabeth looked down at her abdomen._ It's heard to believe that something is growing inside of me. It's a miracle. No wonder they call it the miracle of life…_ _ Oh, I almost forgot about school._

She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She threw on her jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt and the new gray poncho. Then she brushed her hair and went down stairs.

"Good morning Annabeth!" "Good morning Mrs. Jackson." "Sally," she corrected. "Sorry."

"Would you like blue waffles?" "Oh, yes!" "Can you go and wake up Thalia first?" "Of course, I'll be right back!"

She ran back up the stairs and through the door to the guest room, shouting "Thalia, wake up!" Thalia mumbled. "Thals! Get up now!" "UGG! NO!" "NOW! It's 7:32. We are leaving in 28 minutes, because it take 8 minuets to get there and then we will have 7 minuets before class starts." "That was more information then I needed to know! I'll be down in 10 minuets." "Okey dokey!" said Annabeth as she bounced out of the room.

Around 25 minuets later Thalia walked out of the bedroom. She grabbed a waffle and sat down.

"Well, I can't believe I'm going back to school… What, has it been 11 years?" "Actually, almost 9." Annabeth said from looking up from her book. "Your such an Athena girl." "Always!"

"Hay, Annabeth" Sally called. "After school gets out, we are going to the doctor. OK?" "That's fine Mrs. J… I mean Sally."

"Well Thalia, are you ready to go? Do you have your books and…" "YES!" Thalia shouted cutting Sally off. "Well then, let's leave. Girls, get in the car!"

Thalia and Annabeth raced down the stairs and into the car. "I call shot-gun!" And Thalia climbed into the front seat; 8 minuets later they arrived at the school.

They climbed out of the car and walked up to the school. "Well here goes nothing." They entered the building and Annabeth went towards the lockers.

"Hay, Annabeth's back!" "Annabeth!" "Where were you?" "Who's she?" "Why were you gone so long?" "Annabeth, did you escape the psychiatric ward?" The halls grew silent. The last one came from Alexis, or "Leix," who was the brattiest girl in school; or maybe slut was a better word for her. Her father owned a big company, nobody cared which, and she got everything she wanted, luckily Rachel Dare wasn't like her. Her and her following, Kimberly, Olivia, Katie and Morgan, decided, at the beginning of the year, that Annabeth would be her main target for all her insecurities.

Annabeth calmly walked to her locker, her footsteps echoing in the silent halls. Jessie walked over to her and said, "It's good to see you, Annabeth!" Braking the awkward silence. Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Annabeth, where were you? I had to do the lab by myself!" "How did that workout? I know you're lazy, Rita!" A bunch of people burst out laughing, "I did very well! Thank you! … So where were you? "I was at camp!" "For 2 months!" added Josephine, or Josie. "Ya… well then there was… an unintended predicament, which did not allow me to contact any of you or leave camp."

"What happened?" asked Emily. "Well that's a really long story!" "Can you tell us?" asked her twin, Peter. "I'll tell you at lunch."

"Who's she?" asked James, the flirt. "Hi, I'm James. You wanna hang?" "No!" "James, she is Thalia, my best friend." Annabeth grabbed Thalia's arm and dragged her into the closest girls bathroom.

"Thalia, James is the biggest flirt in the school. He wouldn't stop flirting with me until Percy threatened to beat him up." "Can I beat him up?" "No." "Can I threaten him?" "No." "Can I slowly torture him?" "No." "WHAT!" I can't do anything fun! How can I keep him away?" "Well… Nope…" "Tell me!" "We can say you are a lesbian." "Uhhhh… NO!" "We can say you have a boyfriend already!" "Who would pose as one?" "Nico or Connor or Leo or…" "I get it!" "What about Malcolm?" "That might work… I'll ask Artemis. Let's IM her now!" "Olympus is closed. You can't!" "Ugg!"

The bell rang! "Let's go to class! I'm glad we have the same schedule! Well except for Architecture."

All the classes are 1 hour except the 2 hour Architecture class.

Mon, Wed and Thru:

Math- Mr. Walker

Science- Mrs. Carter

History- Mrs. Hawkins

Lunch

English- Dr. Shaw

Architecture- Mr. Spencer

Language- Mrs. Collins

Tue and Fri:

Math- Mr. Walker

Science- Mrs. Carter

History- Mrs. Hawkins

Lunch

PE- Coach Hayes

English- Dr. Shaw

Art- Miss Rose

Language- Mrs. Collins

They entered Mr. Walker's classroom for geometry. Mr. Walker was stern yet forgiving, she sometimes corrected him and loved his class. She walked up to his desk and said "Hello, Mr. Walker. This is Thalia, the new student in your class." "Hi Thalia, nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too, Mr." "Annabeth, if you need anything just let me know," he said with sympathy. She looked at him in confusion and said "okay." And she sat down. Her first class flew by and it was time for Science.

When she entered Mrs. Carter's classroom and whispered "Thalia, This is Mrs. Carter. She has two little girls." "How little?" "One's 2 years old and the other is … 9 months now." "Very little!" Annabeth walked up to Mrs. Carter, said hello and introduced Thalia. She said hi back and offered comfort, for Percy's disappearance. "How did she know?" "Well, Annabeth, I think your principle… Mrs. Freedman… told all the teachers." "Oh…" Biology passed fast. They were preparing for a lab dissection of a frog.

After the bell rang they walked into History class, with Mrs. Hawkins. She offered the same comfort as the other teachers. History passed fast in Mrs. Hawkins class. She was a fun teacher, always telling history like the most interesting fairy-tale. When the bell rang, it was time for lunch.

When they arrived in the cafeteria, Thalia asked; "How's the food here?" "Almost as good as camp. Since most of the students live here they have a large staff of good chefs." "Good!"

Annabeth grabbed pasta salad, fruit salad, chicken and some water, while Thalia took a salad, some chicken and an apple. They sat down at a table and soon a lot of people gathered around them. Peter and Emily, Josie, Rita and James from earlier, as well as Charlotte, Becca (Rebecca), Al (Alfred), Diana, Marcelo, Robin, Lillian, Virginia, Dylan, Ken (Kenneth), George, Jacob, Kateri (Kati), Josiah and Mark.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Peter, the ever inquisitive. "Well… Percy and I went to camp for Christmas, but he was kidnapped." "WHAT?" "No way!" "Who would do something like that?" "I'm so sorry Annabeth!" "How come we didn't find out about it?" "SUSH! Let her answer!" "I have an idea, if you have a question, raise your hand" said Scarlett, walking up with Sam, Jessie and Jordyn. "Great idea!" Becca raised her hand. "How come we didn't know about his kidnapping?" "Well…" said Annabeth "It wasn't publicized because of the nature of the kidnapping." "What kind?" asked Jacob. Jacob's dad was a cop. "I can't tell you anything else. And don't bother looking into it… *whispered* it's not on record."

"Did they bring you in for questioning?" asked, of course, a boy (Marcelo). "Yes and no!" "What do you mean?" said Al. "They asked everyone at camp, but didn't bring anyone down to the police station." "Oh…"

"Why were you missing for so long?" asked Robin. Thalia answered for her "because she was very upset. And needed some time off. And then, she got really sick." "I just got better on Saturday, but the school system said I could not come back till Friday." "I will answer the unspoken question you have." Said Thalia. "I'm here because Annabeth is emotionally unstable and needs her best friend." Annabeth hit Thalia "They didn't need to know that!" Everyone laughed went to finish lunch and spread the news.

The rest of school passed quickly, PE with Coach Hayes they were working on sprinting (Thalia was his favorite). English with Dr. Shaw, they were studying metaphysical poetry ("he tortures dyslexic kids" said Thalia after they left his class). Art with Miss Rose in her class they were painting cityscapes ("it's not a blueprint Annabeth! It's a painting"), she would love Rachel Dare. And lastly advanced Greek and Latin combo with Ms. Collins.

The last bell rang and they grabbed what book they would need for homework and ran to Mrs. Jackson's car.


	17. Doctor

**It's just a short chapter! The end of the day at school.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if you are reading my story!  
**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 17_

_Doctor_

**Annabeth's POV**

They pulled away from school and Annabeth said "Can we get a churro?"  
"Uh… Sure!" "Thanks!"

Once they had churros, they drove to the doctor. Sally walked up to the front desk and signed in.

They called "Annabeth Chase." "Here!" All three of them got up and started to go in. "Excuse me. Only family members aloud." "I'm her legal guardian, in this state." "What?" "She is attending a boarding school and her family lives in California." "You may accompany her." "Can I?" "Fine!"

They entered the examining room and sat down. The nurse entered and asked, "So, what seems to be the problem?" "Annabeth is pregnant," responded Sally. "Okay. The doctor will be here in a minuet," she said and left.

"Well…" They sat in silence until the door opened and the doctor entered.

"Annabeth Chase." "That's me." "Hi, I'm Dr. Megan Nicholas. I understand you live in San Francisco with you family, but are attending a boarding school here in New York." "Yes. Though I never went to the doctor in San Francisco." "Okay. We'll need your medical records and your allergies." "Well, I know I'm allergic to penicillin. Other then that, I think I'm good for everything. Even so, I'll have my dad send the medical records as soon as possible." "Thank you! Now, this screen says you're pregnant. I'll need to test you to make sure, but first. How did you find out?"

"Well, It was Thalia who thought of it. I was sick in the mornings and had weird mood swings. Then we got the test and it came back positive." "How many times have you had sex? And how many time have you used protection?" "Once and never, it was an accident."

"Who's the father?" "My son." "Umm…" "He's been kidnapped, so he cannot be here." "Umm… That's very unusual. Annabeth does your father know?" "Not yet, I'm going to call him tonight." "I see. Can you give me any more information?" "No, it's classified." "Okay."

"Well let's test you just to be safe, then we can go over your options." After the sample were collected and sent off to the lab, they sat down to talk again.

"So, assuming you are pregnant. You have three general options; one have the baby and keep it, two have the baby and give it up for adoption or three have an abortion." "Umm… I will not have an abortion! Or give it up!" "Very well. I'm glad you aren't having an abortion. Many girls do and they end up coming back for anti-depression medicine. But this will make it hard to complete your education." "I know, but I will have help, I assume, from my extended family, as well as Percy's." "Who's Percy?" "The father." "Oh…"

"Well… let's get you on pre-natal vitamins, as soon as we get your medical records and your test results. And then we can schedule regular checkups" "Okay!"

They left the doctor's office, climbed into the car and drove home.


	18. You're Interrupting the Parthenon

**Sorry I haven't update in 1 month! I had finals, I went on a mission trip and then I was banned from the computer. So to make a REALLY LONG story short; I was busy! **

**I have had this chapter written for a couple days now but I kept re-writing it! Hahaha... I personally don't like this chapter, but I need it for the plot, I guess...  
**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 18_

_You're Interrupting the Parthenon _

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth woke up with a feeling of dread; _I'm going to call my dad today! Oh, gods! How will he react? Will he hate me? What am I going to do?_ Annabeth got out of bed and went down the hall.

She looked at the clock. _Ugg! It's almost 3 in the morning! Well, I can't go back o sleep once I'm awake! T.V. it is!_ Annabeth turned on turned on the T.V. She watched the end of Secrets of Stonehenge, then A Walk to Beautiful, about women in Ethiopia who have suffered desolating childbirth injuries. After A Walk to Beautiful, Annabeth was sick Ethiopia with the thought of her baby dying, her not being loved by her family, being a failure to her family.

She got up and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She retched again and again. Annabeth lowered herself to the ground and cried her eyes out. She was still bawling when Sally woke up.

**Sally's POV**

Sally woke up to somebody crying. Sally got out of bed and crept down the hall and into the bathroom, where she saw Annabeth crying.

"Annabeth dear, why are you crying?" she said while kneeling down next to her. "I… I … I d-don't w-w-want" she sobbed. "Shush… It's going to be all right. You're going to be fine. Annabeth don't cry. Tell me what's wrong!"

"I… I don't w-want my d-dad to h-h-hate me…" "Annabeth your dad will never hate you. Never! Don't ever say that again." "B-b-but t-the g-g-girls o-on" "Annabeth, take a deep breath and calm down. The stress is not good for you."

After she calmed down a bit, Annabeth said, "I-I don't want to be a disappointment to my family, my mother, my father… I don't want my baby to die… My fily won't love me; they'll hate me." "Annabeth, they won't hate you ever." Sally encircled Annabeth in her arms. "B-but on A Walk to Beautiful, the families turned the girls out because they c-c-couldn't have children or their children died… They hate them!" "What show is this?" "It's on NOVA, about women who have suffered horrible childbirth injuries, and some of the children didn't even survive!" "Where was that show filmed?" "In Ethiopia."

"Annabeth, Ethiopia is not America, is not Greece. Ethiopia has different customs, different traditions. Your mother already gave you her support. I promise I will support you all the way." "T-tha-thank y-you for s-supporting me… I re-really appreciate it." They sat in silence, hugging for a while, the T.V. playing softly in the background.

"Do you drink coffee?" "Yes?" Annabeth responded hesitantly. "Good, I'm going to make some. You can go watch T.V. or come into the kitchen with me." "I'll see what's on now."

They left the bathroom. Musical Minds was on, but it only had 12 minuets left. So Annabeth finished that show and then she started to watch How Smart Are Dolphins?

**Annabeth's POV**

Sally entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee. "Sally … I'm sorry for freaking out and overreacting to something so stupid. Can you ever forgive me?" "There's nothing to forgive! I treat you like a daughter and I love you like a daughter. There is nothing I won't do for you, or Percy or my grand baby!"

"Do you want to see Percy's baby pictures? I have a good suspicion that your baby will be a lot like a highly intelligent Percy!"

Dolphins are often regarded as one of Earth's most intelligent animals, though it is hard to say just how intelligent. Comparing species' relative intelligence is complicated by differences in sensory apparatus, response modes, and nature of cognition. Furthermore, the difficulty and expense of … 

The T.V. continued to sound in the background but nether of then paid attention to dolphins because they were engrossed in baby Percy playing in the sink, the toddler eating a hat of sugar under the table, and his first day of school ect.

Many dolphin species are also known for playing by riding in waves, whether natural waves near the shoreline in a method akin to human "body-surfing", or within the waves induced by the bow of a moving boat in a behavior known as _bow-riding_…

They looked at pictures for a half an hour and then Sally asked, "Do you want breakfast?" "Sure!" "What do you want?" "Ummmm… Bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns…" "Ya, I have that! Do you want juice?" "Sure! Orange if possible" "Coming right up!" "Thanks! Can I help you?" "No, I'm fine!" "I'll keep watching this show!"

Soon the show changed… The Parthenon is a temple on the Athenian Acropolis, Greece, dedicated to the Greek goddess Athena, whom the people of Athens considered their patron. Its construction began in 447 BC and was completed in 438 BC, although decorations of the Parthenon continued until 432 BC. It is the most important surviving building of Classical Greece, generally considered to be the culmination of the development of the Doric order. Its decorative sculptures are considered some of the high points of Greek art. The Parthenon is regarded as an enduring symbol of Ancient Greece and of Athenian democracy and one of the world's greatest cultural monuments. Today we are going to explore the Secrets of the Parthenon! *Pause* The Parthenon itself replaced an older temple of Athena, which historians call the Pre-Parthenon or Older Parthenon, that was destroyed in the Persian invasion of 480 BC. Like most Greek temples, the Parthenon was used as a treasury. For a time, it served as the treasury of the Delian League, which later…

"OH, MY GODS! It's the Parthenon! SALLY! It's the Parthenon, come and see!" Sally ran out of the kitchen and into the living room a worried look on her face. "Oh…" she realized that nothing was wrong and that Annabeth was just excited. "What?" "The Parthenon is on! IT'S THE SECRET OF THE PARTHENON!" "That's wonderful Annabeth, but the eggs are burning." "Okey, you can go!" "Thanks for the permission!"

Sally cooked and Annabeth watched the T.V. intently. Neither of them talked, until the commercial break. "Annabeth is it the commercial break?" "YEP!" "Come and eat!" "Okey!" "You can even take it back to the couch with you!" "Thanks!" "Can I join you?" "Sure!"

15 minuets later, they had finished their firsts and Annabeth her seconds.

"Annabeth! Hay, Annabeth! Over here!" "Sush! You're interrupting the Parthenon!" "WHAT?" "Just SUSH!" "FINE!" One minuet later the commercials started. Annabeth turned around, "NICO! Gosh you gave me a fright!" "Hi Annabeth. Can Malcolm and me come over?" "Malcolm and I." "Whatever! So can we?" "Uh… Sally?" "Sure!" "Okey dokey guys! I'll see you at 9?" "Ya, whatever! What time is it?" "Around 6." "Got it! See ya later!" "See you later! Bye!"

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I need the comments, just so I know if people are reading!**


	19. Shopping Time

**Sorry guys! I've been meaning to update but I haven't had time! I've been sick on the weekend and working at different camps during the week. I don't live near a mall but we just visited my grandma and she does. So now I'm updating! :)  
**

**_SeanHicks4_~ First: What do you mean by "since an unplanned teenage pregnancy probly would not make it past the reveiw boards for a children/young adults book"? Are you suggesting I change the rating to "M"? Are you saying this story isn't a realistic continuation? If you are saying the latter, I know it isn't realistic for a children's book but it is what was going on in my twisted imagination and I felt like writing it down. Secondly: I know I have a bad spelling and grammar problem! I'm dyslexic and never learned to spell correctly. If it's phonetic in my mind that's what I write! Sorry if it bugs you. If you would like me to correct the errors just review the sentence with word and spell the word correctly below the sentence! I'll change the spelling for you. :)  
**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 19_

_Shopping_

**Annabeth's POV**

"THALIA! WAKE UP!" "Uh!" "Wake up, Nico and Malcolm are coming in 1 hour." "Why?" "Because I want them here." "Ugg… fine!" "Be ready to go." "Why?" "I want to go to the mall. And we are going!" "Okey dokey! As long as we can go to a punk store and get stuff that goes with silver." "Deal!" "YAY!"

1 hour later.

The doorbell rang and it was Nico and Malcolm. "Come in! Thalia's almost ready and then we can go!"

"I'm ready! Don't believe anything she says!" "HAHAHAHA! Thalia, you're funny. NOT!" "Okay… time to go."

They left the apartment and headed down to the mall.

When they arrived at the mall, they wandered till Annabeth and Thalia decided that they wanted to go into Clarie's. Annabeth found an owl watch/necklace and Thalia the black jewelry. The boys on the other hand didn't want anything to do with it!

"Can we go now?" "Ya can we? Malcolm and me, you guys can" "Malcolm and I." "Dude are you self-centered or what?" "Ha ha! VERY funny Nico."

"So. Can we go?" "After I buy this necklace." "Okay!"

Thalia called "Annabeth can you come over here?" "Ya. What do you need?" "I was wondering what you think about this necklace?" Thalia held up a charm necklace with a wing, skull, heart and keyhole on a chain. "I think that's very you! Are you thinking of buying it." "Maybe." Thalia responded sheepishly. "Well... I think you should buy it!" Then Annabeth spotted matching earrings and a bracelet. "You should get these as well. Then it's like a set." "Maybe. What are the prices?" "$9.50, $9.50 and $8.00. Which is $27 total." "I think I can buy it! I really like these."

Nico walked over. "Good! Now can we go." "NO!" the both said. "Go look at something, Nico." Snapped Thalia. "Ugg!" Replied Nico and stormed away.

"So. Should I?" "I already said yes." "Okay. I will." "Good!" "By the way, I want to show you something." Thalia lead her over to the wall and lifted up an owl ring. "See!" "Oh... It's beautiful! Look at this ring." She indicated a turquoise ring flower ring. "That one is cute. But definitely NOT my style." "I really wasn't suggesting it for you." "I know!" They both laughed, but suddenly Annabeth stopped.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Annabeth what's wrong?" "Look, two birds kissing." It was a golden necklace with two little birds kissing on a branch. "You're crying over that?" "Yes, it's something Percy would get me. You have a problem with that?" she said suddenly getting angry. "No! I definitely do not!"

"Should I buy it?" Malcolm answered her question, coming over. "Not if it makes you cry. I don't like that." "Thanks Malcolm, you're very understanding." She hugged him tightly and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Why don't you and Nico go to Old Navy and look for some shirts. He's running out." "Okay." "NICO! Get your but over here." "WHAT?" "We're going to Old Navy." "Finally! Thank the gods!"

They left the store.

**Thalia's POV**

"Umm... Well I'm going to pay." "Wait Thalia." "What?" "Do you think it would be fine if I buy Annabeth this necklace?" He held up a lacy, silver heart necklace. **[On the Claire's website it's called "****Straight from the Heart Filigree Necklace**".] "Um... I think she'll like it. Why do you want to do that?" "Because she is always so depressed and I just want her to remember when she wares it that she is love by her friends and siblings." "That's... really sweet Malcolm. I think she'd appreciate your thoughtfulness." "Okay, I'm buying it for her." "You go ahead and check out. I'm going to get the stick on nose rings!" "Okay?"

"Hi. I'd like to buy this necklace." "Is it for your girlfriend?" said the cashier. "What?" "Your girlfriend? She just left with the other boy." "No..." "So then who's it for?" "I meant no, she's not my girlfriend. She is my sister, well half sister, but it's all one in the same. She has a boyfriend." "Oh... Is her boyfriend the one who left with her? Nico's his name right? Your total is $10.39." "Yes, his name is Nico." He placed the money on the counter. "$10.39 out of $11.00. So about my other question?" "What ?" "Is Nico her boyfriend?" "No. Her boyfriend is Percy and he's missing. You are very inquisitive, aren't you?" "Yep. Anyways... Thanks for shopping at Claire's. Have a nice day." "Uhhh... Nebrity." "It's Britney." "Sorry... Britney, you forgot my change." "Oops! Sorry. Here, 61 cents is your change!" "Thanks!" "Bye!"

Thalia payed and they both left. "Nebrity is very nosy! Hahaha I like your name change for her!" "Thanks..." "I gotta say that was funny. She asked you SO many questions." They arrived at Old Navy laughing. At Old Navy Annabeth convinced Malcolm to buy a gray cargo shirt, a blue and gray plaid short sleeved shirt and a gray t-shirt with a pocket, because his other shirts were filled with slashes and burn marks. While Nico bought a long-sleeve and very similar short-sleeve black tee-shirt with skulls, wings and dragons on it. (The only difference was the sleeve length.)

Then they went into Sephora, because Thalia wanted mascara and some eyeshadow. The only problem was the blue eyeshadow were to green and shimmery, like the ocean. Finally she found one that worked, it had 5 colors (slate blue shimmer, light aqua shimmer, matte aqua, royal blue shimmer, and matte navy blue), some of the colors she probably would never used. She bought that set of colors as well as some waterproof black cream eyeshadow and mascara. That took an hour, more torture for the boys.

They left after Thalia payed. "Where to next?" "I don't know." "It's around noon. How about we eat?" "Sure! I'm game!" "Where to?" "Panda Express? My FroYo? Dairy Queen? Cinnabun? Orange Julius?" "Stop! That's to many options! AND only two of them were places that you can get a meal, Death Breath." "Ouch! That hurts, Pine Cone Face! I wonder why you still have friends" "At least I have friends." "I have friends!" "I meant ones who are alive." "Well, my friends don't hate half the world." "Who says the hunters hate half the world!" "Half the world are men." "You mean boys, stupid. Stupid boys like you." Thalia retorted while jabbing a finger into his chest.

"SO!" Annabeth shouted to interrupt the two of them. "Once you two stop flirting we can eat." Both of them blushed bright red. "We weren't flerting..." "Ya, sure." "We weren't."

"So, back to food," Malcolm said. "Let's eat at Dairy Queen."

They went and ordered food. Nico ordered Bacon Cheese Burger and a Midnight Truffle Blizzard. Malcolm ordered Grilled Chicken Salad and a Hawaiian Blizzard. Thalia ordered a Chilli Cheese Dog and an M&M Blizzard. They all ordered onion rings and french fires. "Can I have 4 Chicken Strips, a Corn Dog and a Mocha Chip Bl" "Your not supposed to have caffeine" interjected Thalia, during Annabeth's order. "Fine. Instead of a Mocha Chip Blizzard, I'll have a Mint Oreo Blizzard." "Here's your number."

They went and sat down. Soon their food arrived. The others were happy eating until Annabeth started dipping onion rings into her Blizzard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Nico. "That's a crime." "No. It's not! I can dip my onion rings into anything I like." and with that she dipped one in Nico's Blizzard. "Ewwwwwww! Now it's contaminated." Malcolm got up, grabbed a spoon, came back and said, "here use this to scoop out the "contamination!"" "HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Thalia and Annabeth at Nico's childishness.

They finished eating and decided to get back to shopping.

They went to Gymboree, American Eagle Outfitters, Perfumania (but only for 2 seconds, they were all coughing and sneezing from the overwhelming smells) and Abercrombe and Fitch. Then they spotted the Gap and went in. They were just looking around and happened to be in the Maternity section. "Let's look around while we're already here." They wandered looking at this and that; finding things for Annabeth to "try on." They were just holding clothes up to her; having a fun time.

Annabeth looked to her left and saw Lexi, Morgan and Katie. "Oh, Styx!" "Ummm...?" "Lexi's here and two of her disciples. Let's get out of here." "Nico, Malcolm, get over here now. We're leaving." "Why?" "Because there are three people her who make my life miserable." "Got it!" "Let's skedaddle!" "That's a funny choice of words, Nics."

They exited the Gap fast.

* * *

**So I finally got this chapter out! What do you think? :) Tell ME! Also what stores should I send them to next?**

**a) Victoria's Secret  
**

**b) Kay Jewelers  
**

**c) Motherhood Maternity  
**

**d) anything you suggest!**

**_REVIEW! _****REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!****REVIEW!** REVIEW! **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**  



	20. Fainting

**Sorry it took me so long to update, it's been almost a month! I didn't mean to. :( I know you want to kill me. There's no excuse you haven't heard before and I'm sorry. **

**I also want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**annakitkat96**

**xPercyx**

**ReadingWritingPlzDon'tDisturb**

**bloodyXfangs**

* * *

_**9-11~ United States of America had a terrorist attack and today is the 10th anniversary. I am praying for all the families who lost loved ones, and rejoicing in the Lord that there hasn't been another attack in 10 years.**_

**_"Although no words can really help to ease the loss you bear,  
just know that you are very close in every thought and prayer."_  
**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 20_

_Fainting  
_

**Annabeth's POV**

Soon they entered Victoria's Secret. "WHY are we in HERE?" asked a disgruntled Malcolm. "To buy underwear, duhhhhh!" replied Thalia. "Can I go?" asked Malcolm. "Yes, as long as you take Dead Head with you! And as long as you two stick close by." "Thanks! I really don't need to know what kind of underwear my sister wears." "Ya, I don't know if I'd want him to as well." "Nico, let's go!" "B-b-but… wait. What?" "We're leaving… NOW!" "Darn! If I have to." "You little pervert!" said Thalia while shoving both boys out the door.

"Well that was interesting." "Yes, it definitely was." "Nico's a perv." "Aren't all teen boys?" responded Annabeth. "Ya, I guess." "Let's look around."

Thalia and Annabeth both looked around and possibly got things, that's there business, not yours. Leaving fast, to be sure the boys didn't wander off.

They found the boys and continued to stroll around the mall.

"Hay look." Nico said. "Motherhood Maternity." "Let's check it out." "Why?" "Annabeth, duhh." "We can look, but I don't really want to look like a 30 year old!" "Okay. Let's go."

They entered Motherhood Maternity and looked around.

"You know" Thalia commented. "Not all of this is horrible." "Ya," said Malcolm. "Just the dresses, and you don't even wear dresses!" "Ya, I agree. Except some shirts are really bad, like that horrible flowery t-shirt, with ruffles in the front." Said Annabeth, "Oh look at that one! Yuck! Paisley print." "What about this?" said Nico. "It says, "love in full bloom" how corny!" "I agree." "Well, I kinda like it." "Malcolm. Really? REALLY?" "Uh, ya…" "Moving right along!" interjected Thalia.

"I actually like this one" said Annabeth. "The only weird thing about it is the ruffles are only in the front not the back, but it's beautiful. I like the tan and it looks like the ruffles would kind of hide the baby bump." "I agree!" responded Thalia. "Look there are also two other color options of the same kind. A floral pink and black as well as purple, blue and brown tie dyeish print."

"Well some of these are not like the frumpy pregnancy shirts I have seen." "Ya, I agree. These don't look like some other ugly maternity shirts." "Uhh… Annabeth" Nico interrupted, but an abrasive annoying high-pitched voice cut him off. "Look who's in here in the maternity store." It was Lexi. "So," she continued cunningly "why are you here Anne?" "Her name's Annabeth, stupid." "Ya, what ever. So why are you here?"

"Why should I tell you?" "So your pregos." "I never said that." "You didn't deny it." "Well I am now!" "Now what?" "Saying I'm not pregnant." "Then why are you here?" "Ya, why are you here?" said Katie, who just had to get her opinion in there. "I'm here because my aunt is pregnant." "No she's not." "You don't know her." "Well… I know your lying." _Please Mother, Aphrodite help me!_ "No, I'm not. My aunt is 21 and wants to look young and fashionable while with child, so she asked for my help." Morgan interjected, "No one says "with child" anymore, what are you 90?" "Wha…no…" "And" continued Lexi "why would she want your opinion. You don't even know what fashion is." Annabeth meanwhile was looking like she would bust into tears and punch Lexi at the same time. "I don't care what is fashionable." "That's obvious."

"You spiteful, bubble headed lack wit!" said Malcolm, who was angry that someone would treat his sister so rudely. "Well, you're cute," said the dense Lexi, who couldn't obviously spot their similarities. "Why are you here with her?" "She's my half sister." "Obviously you got the better deal." "Excuse me?" Annabeth started laughing, but stopped suddenly when Lexi said, "Well she's stupid." "She's my sister, jerk." "Lay off Annabeth," said Nico and Thalia at the same time. "Come on guys, let's go," said Annabeth.

They exited the store, and Nico said "wait right here just a second." They waited looking into Motherhood Maternity through the windows. A couple seconds later an assistant came over and asked Lexi something that made her turn purple. They started laughing and walked away.

They started to calm down and Thalia asked Nico, "what did you do?" "When you guys were "talking" to Lexi, I told the store clerk that the girl talking to my friends said she was pregnant and she wanted help finding maternity wear." "Nice one, Nics!"

Malcolm, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia left the mall and headed home, silently agreeing not to talk about Lexi and what just happened.

When they arrived home, Thalia put the things away that she bought. And they all gathered in the living room with blue corn chips and salsa.

"So… When are you going to call you dad?" "Uh… I don't know… later?" "You'll call him now." "Why?" she started with a winey tone. "Because you need to do it sooner or later and sooner is better!" "Ya, and if you do it sooner you'll have less time to procrastinate and be worried." "Do I have to?" "YES." "Fine. I'll get his number."

15 minuets later she had found and dialed the number, then set the phone on speaker phone mode.

"Hello, this is Dr. Chase. May I ask who's calling?" "Dad, it's Annabeth." "Hay Annabeth, how are you." "I'm fine how's Helen?" "She's good." "How about Bobby and Matthew?" "There fine, how about you?" "I'm … good… there's something I have to tell you…" "What is it?" Annabeth glanced at Thalia and the boys who were giving her encouraging looks; well at least Malcolm and Thalia were Nico wasn't paying any attention. "Daddy, I'm… I'm going to… have a… a… a baby." *Slam* **Mr. Chase fainted.**

"Dad… Daddy… are you there?" Then she heard over the speaker faintly, "hay, why did Dad faint?" Thalia, Malcolm and Nico were laughing silently. "Sush!" "Matthew, Bobby go to your room! Hello who is this?" "It's me, Annabeth." "Oh, hi Annabeth; why did your father faint?" "I told him something…" "And what was that something" she responded a hint of a smile creeping into her voice. "That I am… that I'm pregnant." "Oh… Yes, that would do it."

Annabeth paused a brief moment and then rushed out, "Before you ask, yes it is Percy's and Mrs. Jackson is going to help, also the gods are going to buy us a house and all the baby stuff, so you don't even have to pay for it and I really don't want you to worry for me, but I do need you to send me my medical records…" She trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I wasn't going to ask that, but thanks anyways. I'll tell him what you told me." "Who?" "Your father" she replied laughing fully now. "Oh… Well… will you let him know I love him." "Of course I will. You know he's going to want to call you tomorrow." "I know." "I'll have him call you at 8 here, which would be around 11 for you?" "Yep. Bye Helen." "Bye Annabeth." Annabeth hung up. Thalia, Nico and Malcolm burst into raucous laughter.

"You guys were NOT helpful! Laughing at me." "S-s-sorry Anna-annabeth!" "It-w-was j-just so funny!" "Ha ha! (Sarcastic)"

After the laughing died down Malcolm said, "Annabeth, I got this for you at Clare's, which ensued a lot of awkward questions; but I just want you to know that we all love you and are with you always, no matter what. And to never forget that." Malcolm then pulled out the lacy, silver heart necklace.

Annabeth started to cry. "Thank you Malcolm." She hugged him.

* * *

**Prithee, will you please review? Prithee! **


	21. Memories

**Hay! Sorry that it's been taking so long! I didn't mean for it to! :( I've been busy with schoolwork and I'm sorry, but school comes first, then music and then fanfiction! It's my parent's rule... **** My problem is I have the ending written but not the middle! ****So anyways, here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 21_

_Memories _

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth woke up on Monday, with a feeling of dread in her heart. She did NOT want to go to school!

An hour later she was ready to go and Thalia had barely started getting ready. "Get some clothes on! We're leaving in 25 minuets!" "Stop badgering me." Annabeth sat down, with _The One-in-a-Million Baby Name Book_, the Greek edition, and started reading names and writing down some on a list.

"Aadi- French- Beginning, na. Aaliyah- Arabic- Sublime, nope! Abbey, ha ha, like an abbey! Definitely not! Abcde, that's just a really said name A B C D E! Acacia, it's Greek, meaning tree! Poisonous tree! Well, I've found a Greek name, but it's a tree."

"Annabeth, Thalia, are you ready to go?" "Yes" "No, can I have a minuet?" "Fine, but be quick!" Thalia ran around packing her school stuff and grabbed a cinnamon pop tart and another for Annabeth. "I'm ready, let's go."

Annabeth set down her book and grabbed her backpack and headed to the car. She climbed into the back seat and tried to take off her backpack. Something was caught on her shoulder strap. It was her engagement ring.

When she finally got the ring untangled, she stared at it. It was silver and intertwined with small diamonds on the braid and a modest, small yet elegant diamond in the middle. The light caught the diamond just right making it gleam.

_I found him sitting in the dining pavilion, so I plopped down next to him on the bench. "Hey," I said, "Happy birthday."_

_He just stared at me._

_"It's August 18th," I said, laughing just a little. It was so typical of him to not remember his own birthday, but I don't blame him really. You could say that a lot had gone on throughout the day._

_"Make a wish," I said as I handed the cupcake to him._

_"Did you bake this yourself?"_

_"Tyson helped," I admitted._

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement." He had a playful smirk on his face._

_I couldn't help but laugh. He thought for a moment before blowing out his candle, and then he cut it half and gave some to me. We watched the ocean as we ate it. Despite how bad it looked, it was actually pretty good and I was impressed. I wasn't really the greatest cook, but hey, with the life I had, there wasn't much time for baking deserts._

_"You saved the world," I said._

_"We saved the world," he corrected._

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

_"You don't sound disappointed."_

_I just shrugged, saying, "Oh, I don't care." So, I was understating… a lot._

_"Uh-huh."_

_I raised my eyebrows at him. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You'd probably kick my butt." He said, a glint in his eyes._

_"You__know__I'd kick your butt." I smiled coyly._

_"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable… Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal. Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"_

_I cut him off, smirking; "Oh you__so__wanted to."_

_He agreed with that, saying, "Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" He stopped for a breath, and you could tell he was choosing his words carefully._

_"Anyone in particular?" I prompted, though I had a vague suspicion of whom he was talking about. I was trying to suppress a smile, which he noticed._

_"You're laughing at me," he whined._

_"I am not!" I denied._

_"You are so not making this easy."_

_Then I did laugh and I boldly put my hands around his neck, pulling his face closer. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

_Then I kissed him; that was one of the best kisses ever. The last kiss ever gave to me was to say goodnight. He kissed me and said, "I'll never forget you, wise girl." It's like he knew…_

"Uh… Annabeth… We're at school. Are you going to leave the car?" "Oh, sorry. I was thinking!" She climbed out and went inside.

There were signs for Winter Formal EVERYWHERE! "Thalia, when did this happen?" "I believe before we came back. I thought you noticed it before. It was there on Thursday, when we met with your principal." "Oh, I didn't. I guess I was a little distracted." "Let's head to class."

School passed fast, well except for the part where James was flirting and Lexi was teasing them about not going to winter formal (not at the same time though), because no boys liked Annabeth. Annabeth and Thalia ended up laughing so hard they were crying.

When they got home, Annabeth set about finding dates. "Tell me again Annabeth why we have to go to that dance?" "Because I want to prove Lexi and her gang wrong!" "Ugg!" "Let's get cracking." "You're forgetting one thing. I'm a hunter. No dating, no romance!" "This could get rid of James." "Oooh! That makes it SO tempting." "I'm sure Artemis wouldn't mind if you just go out with… say Nico or Malcolm?" "Maybe, how' bout you go as friends? With Malcolm. It'll get rid of James forever. We could have Malcolm threaten James…" Annabeth coaxed. "Oh, all right!"

"Good! I'm going to IM them now! Do you have a drachma?" "Ya here you go." "Hay Annabeth, Thalia, what do you want to have for dinner?" "Something blue!" "I don't care." They shouted respectively. "I can do that!" "Thanks!" "I'm outta here. I'll be watching T.V."

"O, Iris Goddess of the Rainbow. Pleases except our offering, show me Malcolm at Camp Half-Blood. Malcolm! Hi." "Hi Annabeth." "Hi Annabeth," said Sophie who was also in the Athena cabin at the time. "Hay Sophie! How are you?" "Good, I gotta go and find Cormic, he owes me money!" "Good seeing you, and good luck!" Sophie left. "So Annabeth, what do you want?" he said taking a sip of water. "I want you to go to Winter Formal at my school, with Thalia." He spit the water out, "WHAT?" "Ya, there's this guy James, who's driving Thals crazy and well, we think that if she had a "boyfriend" to threaten him to stop, he would." "Okay. Wait, she's a hunter. No, I won't. I don't want to be turned in to a deer or lion!" "We, well I, think that Artemis will be okay with it. Please Malcolm?" "I'll think about it." "Good, can you ask Nico to come with me?" "Sure… I guess… I don't know what Nico's response will be." "My response to what?" "Hay Nico!" "Hay Annabeth. So, my response to what?" Malcolm looked at Annabeth and she nodded. "Annabeth was wondering if you would like to join Thalia and I, by accompanying her to the Winter Formal at her school." "English!" "Nico, do you want to go to Winter Formal with me?" "No." "What?" she said tears filling her eyes. "You think I'm ugly don't you."

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" asked Thalia entering the room. "Nico thinks I'm ugly." "That's not what I said!" "You're dead, death breath, you hear that, dead!" "Wait!" shouted Malcolm over Nico's protests, Thalia's threats and Annabeth's sobs. "Nico, why won't you go to Winter Formal with Annabeth?" "Because it's a dance, and I don't dance." "Well, I can teach you!" responded Malcolm. "Please will you go with me?" "Uh… Fine"

* * *

**So, who wants to boost my confidence by reviewing? Maybe if you review, I'll put up a chapter sooner?**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	22. Frog Guts and Formaldehyde

**Thanks to my 3 reviewers!**

** xPercyx**

** Band-crazy **

**daughterofathena99.  
**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 22_

_Frog Guts and Formaldehyde _

**Annabeth's POV**

There was no drama on Tuesday. But on Wednesday, they started to dissect their frogs.

Annabeth was fine until she and Thalia, her lab partner, cut open into the frog, revealing its internal organs. "Ooooh! This is so cool! Look at its organs. Hay, I think that's fat. It looks like noodles!" Annabeth, who had been turning greener and greener as Thalia kept talking, ran to the trashcan as soon as Thalia said "noodles". The sound of retching could be heard from that corner.

"Uhgh!" "Is she sick?" "So totally gross!" "Yuck." "I don't feel so good myself." Mrs. Carter hurried over to Annabeth. "Are you okay?" "Ya, I'm fine. I think the smell of formaldehyde made me sick." "Do you want to head to the nurse's office?" "No, I'm pretty sure I'm alright." "Okay."

"Miss Chase, please head back to your lab table. Now, class, let's continue on with the dissection." Thalia followed the teacher's instructions, all the while glancing nervously at Annabeth.

Annabeth held up rather well, until they started removing the intestines and liver. Ricardo, who wasn't being particularly careful was sitting at the next table, accidently knocked his frog's organs onto Annabeth's arm.

Formaldehyde hit her nose, like a cannon hitting a ship. She dashed towards the trash again and barley made it in.

"Miss Grace," Mrs. Carter said, "Please take your lab partner to the nurse's office."

"I told you, I'm fine." Mrs. Carter felt her forehead. "No, no temperature. You had better go. Miss Grace, please bring the nurse's report back to me." "Yes Mrs. Carter." "Let's go Annabeth." "No! Thalia! We're going to finish this lab and get an A!" "Annabeth, I'll give both of you an automatic A if you leave." "That would be cheating. I would not have earned it." "I'll have you answer questions instead. How about that?" "FINE!"

They left. Annabeth and Thalia walked in silence down the hall to the nurse's office. Thalia pushed open the door and dragged Annabeth in to see the nurse. "Hi, I'm Thalia and I'm here, by orders of Mrs. Carter, to bring Annabeth to see you. She got sick when dissecting frogs and Mrs. Carter wants to know if she's alright."

"Okay then, Annabeth, what's your last name?" She glared at the nurse, "Chase." Answered Thalia for her. "Chase… Chase… Ah ha! Here are your records. Let's see. You've never been absent from school until January this year, am I correct?" "Yes" she replied coldly. "You've also never gotten sick at school, although you twisted your ankle once." "Yes, that is correct." "You obviously don't want to be here. Let's give you a quick check up and send you back to class." "Good." "Miss… Thalia… Please wait in the hallway."

She took Annabeth's temperature and listened to her heart. "You seem fine. Let me ask you a few questions about yourself and you'll be on your way." "Okay." "Are you prone to throwing up?" "No." "Do you get sick often?" "No." "Have you been under stress lately?" "Ya. Kinda." "Care to elaborate?" "No." "Okay, we'll come back to that question later. Do you fell like your being pressured by your classmates?" "No, that sounds like a question the guidance councilor would ask." "He gave me some questions to ask to all my patients. Moving on, who are you living with? Your parents, a guardian?" "My temporary guardian." "Elaborate please." "Do I have a choice?" "No." "I'm living with Thalia Grace and Sally Jackson" "Thalia, the one in the hallway?" "Yes" "Are you friends?" "Yes, best friends." "And who is Sally Jackson?" "Percy's mom." "Who is Percy?" "I'd rather not talk about it." "Why isn't Percy living with his mom?" "I'll maybe tell you later." "So Sally is your temporary guardian?" "Yes."

"Okay, are you happy living with Sally?" "Oh, yes! She's like a mother to me." "Where are your parents?" "In California, well, my dad and step-mother." "Do you miss your father?" "Not that much." "Oh. Not the usual response." "We aren't that close… Well… kinda… I just don't see him that often and he wasn't big in my life until I was 12ish." "Okay. Where's your birth mother?" "Well, she's very busy. But we talk sometimes." "That's good. Do you have a boyfriend?" "Yes, why?" "Have you to had sex?" "Uhhh… Are you sure you should be asking me this question?" "Yes." "It's personal, and don't you have rules about asking students personal questions?" "Never mind. So, back to the stress question; have you been stressed out lately?" "Kinda, have you talked to principle Freedman?" "Yes?" "I'm the student that just came back to school." "Oh, so why were you gone?" "Because Percy was kidnapped." "So now I find out who Percy is." "Ya, he's… my boyfriend." "Ohh… Now everything makes sense. So you are living with your boyfriend's mother, the boyfriend being kidnapped, and you feel sad about it." "That's the jist of it."

"One last question, did you and your boyfriend have sex, before he was taken?" "… … Yes… …" "Okay. I would like you to go to the bathroom and take a pregnancy test." Annabeth flushed scarlet. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone the results." "I don't need to." "I'm asking you to, and then you can go." "I don't need to because… I've already taken one." "And?" "And." "And the result?" Annabeth looked at the nurse and she said "Oh" putting two and two together.

"How long have you known?" "For a couple of weeks." "Have you gone to the doctor? Does your family know? Does Percy's mother know?" "Yes, yes and yes." "How long have you been taking pre-natal vitamins?" "A couple days." "Who else knows?" "Nobody, but my family, Thalia, my doctor and now you. Are you going to tell anyone?" "Not unless you want me to." "I don't."

"Who's your doctor?" "Dr. Megan Nicholas" "I know her, she's one of my good friends." "Really, that's cool." "I can work something out with her and maybe you should claim **[sorry, I don't know if that's spelled right! My dyslexia is really bad right now]**you have depression and can come a get a regular check up with me and take pre-natal vitamins without someone questioning you further."

"You're really into this." "Well, it gives me an excuse to see Megan more often and I love helping people. That's why I became a nurse." "Well, I like your plan. Should I go home now? Or can I go back to class?" "Go home, have the day off. And go have fun! And you can't go back to class, because you vomited earlier." "Thank you Ms. … I don't know you name." "Ophelia Duncan" "Thanks Ms. Duncan" "Call me Ophelia, I'll be seeing a lot of you!"

Annabeth left the office, with a discharge papers for her and Thalia and the report for Mrs. Carter. "I already called Sally and she's going to be here soon." "Here take these papers to Mrs. Carter, they're from the nurse." "Be right back."

Sally pulled up, right as Thalia got back to Annabeth. "All set girls, climb in!" They headed home.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a very random, short chapter! I keep telling you this, but I have the ending written and all I have to do is put the middle in!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_ Maybe it'll make things go faster! If I know someone is reading...**


	23. Dancing

**I just finished The Son of Neptune****! Naughty Rick Riordan for giving me a cliffhanger! Just so you know, I will still continue my story the way it was meant to be_. _BUT, for this story, we are going to ignore the Son of Neptune.**

**Happy 11-11-11!**

**P.S. This chapter is really short! I'm sorry, but I wanted to talk to you and I also can't seem to figure out what else to write.  
**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 23_

_Dancing_

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth and Thalia got home from school one day and went to email Nico and Malcolm about what they were wearing so that they could match.

"Oh, Irish, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Nico at Camp Half-Blood." What they saw was a horrifying sight.

Nico and Malcolm were dancing, the waltz, to classical music. They stood there for a while, barely controlling their dismay, then laughter. After what seemed like ages, which was probably only 2 or so minuets, they cracked up!

"AHHHH!" "What the HADIES!" Nico and Malcolm shouted respectively.

"Well, I don't know what to say…" "Uhhhh… I was teaching Nico how to dance." "That's a perfectly logical, I guess." "Well, why did you IM?"

"Because I wanted to tell you what we're going to be wearing." "Oaky." "Thalia is going to be wearing a red dress, with black lace. And I'm going to be wearing an ice blue/gray dress." "Okay, we'll get matching ties" "You don't have to match the ties, but be creative and esthetically pleasing when you do go buying ties and shirts."

"Fine. We will, right Nico" "Ya… hay Annabeth, do you want to watch a horror movie?" "No." "Please?" "The last time I watched a horror movie, I got dreadfully sick" **[Personal expereance]**. "Fine." "I'll talk to you later, bye!" "Bye"


	24. Benjamin

**I want to say so many things, but all I'm going to say right now is... hopefully I'll update soon and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 24_

_Benjamin_

**Annabeth's POV**

A couple days before winter formal, Annabeth and Thalia were in PE, with Coach Hayes. "RUN! RUN! YOU DON'T WANT IT BADLY ENOUGH!"

Coach Hayes used to be a training sergeant in the military. He still had the military hair cut, made everyone tuck in their shirts (whether they wanted to or not), and made offenders of his strict rules run laps.

"STOP! EVERYONE STOP!" The whole class came to a crash. "NOW! I want everyone to sit down, drink water and watch Grace run. Grace runs with speed, agility and gracefulness." Thalia took off, not wanting to hear her praises. "She runs gracefully; how fitting that her name is grace. She is fast, but has a steady pace. She is not to winded because she know how to use her muscles wisely. She obviously practices out side of school, WHICH YOU SHOULD ALL BE DOING! EVERYONE BACK ON YOUR FEET! RUN! RUN! RUN!"

Everyone groaned. "FALL IN BEHIND GRACE!" Annabeth was feeling dizzy. _Stupid choice, not eating breakfast or lunch. Well feeling like your going to puke does not make one want to eat. _She stopped to drink some water. "KEEP IT MOVING CHASE! RUN!" Coach Hayes barked.

Annabeth took off again, skipping water. She slowed down, not hearing the coach's orders to "keep it moving". _Why is the room so dark? _ She dropped.

**Thalia's POV**

_Annabeth!_ Thalia dashed over to her and felt her forehead. "She's burning up." The coach came over, felt Annabeth's forehead. "EVERYONE STAY HERE! Grace, come with me. JORDYN, YOU'RE IN CHARGE!" He picked Annabeth up and left the gym. They ran to the nurse's office.

"This girl, Miss…" "Annabeth" "Annabeth Chase fainted." He said upon entering. Ms. Duncan left the scrawny little freshman boy with a thermometer in his mouth. "Benjamin Hayes, what did you do?" _His name is Benjamin._ She and Jacob snickered a little, but the adults didn't hear it. "I didn't do anything." "Like I'm supposed to believe that." "They were running and she stopped and fell." "It's true, Ms. Duncan" "I'm still skeptical."

"Lay her on the table. Jacob, please go sit in a chair." "Okay." They did as the nurse said. "Benjamin, go get some" "Uhh…" Annabeth had woken up. "Annabeth, how do you feel? Boys," she said turning to them, "please leave." They left. "So, how do you feel?" "I feel fine. How long have I been out?" "A minuet," responded Thalia. "You can't be serious! It felt like I've been asleep for hours!" "Well, I am."

Annabeth turned to the nurse, "what causes fainting?" "Well, there are many causes, but the most common, for being in PE, is exercising to much or becoming dehydrated. Were you drinking water?" "Ya… I think…" "She was stopping for water," Thalia interjected, "but Coach Hayes told her to keep moving. So she did, but she didn't get water." "He has to stop doing that!"

"Are there any other reasons for fainting?" "Shock, like seeing blood, hyperventilation, drug use, but I doubt that in your case, low blood sugar, not eating" Annabeth turned red. "Did you eat breakfast today?" "No, I kept throwing up and that didn't make me want to eat…" "Lunch?" "I kept feeling sick when I was looking at other peoples food." "Is there anything you want to eat?" "Blue jell-o." "Okay, Thalia tell Benjamin to order blue jell-o." "Okay" She exited the room.

"Coach Hayes, Ms. Duncan says to order blue jell-o." "Why?" "Because Annabeth need to eat something." "She's awake?" "Yes." "Thank goodness! I'm going to get the jell-o" "Has she forgotten about me?" asked Jacob. "I'll remind her." "Thanks."

She re-entered the room Annabeth was in. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll eat!" "You giving her a lecture about not eating, good!" "I just told her, not eating could affect her health as well as her child's." "I'm really sorry…" She started to cry. "It's okay. Just don't to it again." "Thalia will you make sure she's eating something?" "Yes."

"So… What are other causes of fainting?" Thalia asked, trying to change the subject so she didn't have to deal with crying. "Amnesia" Annabeth burst in to tears. "Shoot! I'm so sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to remind you." Thalia hugged Annabeth and Coach Hayes walked in. "Here's the blue jell-o." "Benjamin, you may go back to your class. BUT I don't want any more fainting children! So, let them drink water." "Yes." He left. Thalia and Annabeth burst into laughter. "You're so much younger then him!" "His name is Benjamin." "And your bossing him around" "And his name is Benjamin." They kept laughing!

"OKAY! Back to causes of fainting; Pregnancy is another cause, as well as eating disorders and cardiac problems." "What? Pregnancy?" "During pregnancy the body undergoes a lot of changes, as well as changes in the circulatory system, which can cause woman to faint. In addition, you may fain if you aren't drinking enough. And as the uterus grows it can press on and partially block blood flow through large blood vessels, which can decrease the blood supply to the brain." "Okay." She had finished the blue jello.

"I have to call Sally Jackson, but you don't have to go to the doctors. I do recommend taking a record of your fainting to your next doctors appointment." "Ya, I'll do that." "You may head to your next class. Which is it?" "Dr. Shaw's English." "You've missed that class, what's next?" "Architecture, with Mr. Spencer." "I have Feminist History, with Mrs. Foster." "I'll write you a note and Thalia as well." "Annabeth your note says you need to eat, for medical reasons. Thalia, yours says you helped her. Annabeth, take a sandwich to class, and apple slices. Eat them ALL." "I don't need a note, because class hasn't started yet." "Yes, but you have to eat." "Fine." "You'll get away with it, your Mr. Spencer's favorite."

"I also have to give a note to Dr. Shaw, explaining why you were gone. And to the principle." "Why?" "She is informed of all illnesses in our school."

"Ms. Duncan…" "Ophelia." "Ophelia, you forgot about Jacob." "Oh, my! Poor Jacob!" She ran to the door and let him in. "Sorry, Jacob. I forgot about you." " 's Okay." She checked his thermometer. "Baby, you have a 102 degree fever. Let's call you mom to pick you up."

"Girls, you may go! Man, everyone getting sick in one day!"

* * *

**You should review!**


	25. Winter Formal

**Sorry it took SO long... I've had it written for a month but my computer hasn't been working properly... :(**

* * *

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 25_

_Winter Formal  
_

**Annabeth's POV**

School on Friday was canceled, due to wining from the girls that they wouldn't have enough time to get ready for the Winter Formal. Annabeth was just annoyed with them.

When she woke up on Friday, she just watched T.V. until she heard a knock on the door. _I wonder who that is? Why are they here on a school day?_

When she opened the door, she saw Piper, Mitchell and Lucy. "Hi, Annabeth!" they coursed. "What are you doing here?" "We're here to get you and Thalia ready for the Winter Formal." "Really." "Ya!" bounced Lucy. "Where's Thalia?" asked Mitchell. "Sleeping." "I'll go wake her up," said Annabeth, "she can be nasty in the morning."

"We'll start setting up. After you wake her up, go and take a shower. We'll be waiting for you."

So Annabeth woke Thalia up and then took her shower. When she came down the stairs in a bathrobe, she smelled food.

"Good, I'm so HUNGRY!" "We made lots of food." "Crêpes, bacon, eggs, cinnamon buns, scones, whipped cream and hash browns." Sally walked down the stairs. "Annabeth, I didn't know you could cook." "I can't, but Mitchell, Lucy and Piper can." "Oh, hello. Annabeth, could you tell me next time if" "I didn't know they were coming." "That's fine then, but if you do know, let me know." "Sure thing."

"So, let's eat this delicious food and hear why you're here." They loaded up their plates and started eating. "It's so much fun to eat! You get shunned in the Aphrodite cabin if you eat this many carbs and fats" said Lucy. "That's one of the reasons I'm here." "I like to cook and we don't have ovens or stoves in the Aphrodite cabin" said Mitchell. "Cooking is beautiful and expresses love, but Drew said it was weird, so she wouldn't let me cook. Pips, on the other had, likes it." "But our most important reason we're here is to get Annabeth and Thalia ready for a dance." "I didn't know prom was today. Annabeth, why didn't you tell me?" "I don't think it's important." "It's a right of passage through high school." "Are you sure? What about homeschoolers? Kids who go to small private schools? They don't get dances. I don't believe it's important for life." "You're probably right, but I missed my ALL my dances and I want your dances to be great." "Well… I'm glad you care, but I don't… There's nothing you can do to make it better then it is, well besides getting rid of Lexi & her crew and maybe bring Percy back so he can go to it with me. But that's impossible though, so… Nothing, I just have to learn to live." "I'm sorry this is going to be horrible for you." "Oh, it's not going to be that bad, I would find it better if Percy was there… I miss him."

Thalia walked in the room. "Something smells good, what is it?" Mitchell said, "Crêpes, cinnamon buns, scones, whipped cream, bacon, and eggs." "You forgot hash browns," added Lucy. "Oh, and hash browns."

"Annabeth, who are they?" They all laughed at Thalia, and Annabeth explained "Piper's here to help us get ready for winter formal and she brought Mitchell and Lucy." "You answered why. Who are they?" "They are her half siblings." "Oh, figures." Thalia got her food and sat down.

"Ummm… This is good! Dang, Mitchell, you're a really good cook." "Na, I'm not. I just do it for fun." "I agree with Thalia, you're great!" Sally added. "Ya, I agree," piped Lucy. "Me too." "And me!"

After they finished eating food, chatting and cleaning up, Piper said, "well, we might as well get to helping you get ready." "It's 11, we don't need to be ready til 7:30." "Ya, well, we could start early!" "It would take an hour at most." "Fine, let's go shopping!" "Why?" "Do you have jewelry?" "No, but we don't need any!" "Let's go anyways." "Fine! To the mall."

They wandered around the mall for a couple hours, eating and looking at stuff to wear with their dresses. They got back home around 4.

"So that shopping trip was COMPLEETLY pointless!" stated Thalia. "Not completely pointless…" "So, how isn't it pointless?" "Well… We got a necklace for Annabeth, as well as matching earrings…" reminded Piper. "Fine."

So they watched TV till 6 and then started dressing for the dance.

**Next to paragraphs describe what they wear. If you don't like that kind of thing, just skip them!**

Annabeth put on her long ice blue/gray dress; it had one strap made out of silver leaves and flowers intertwined together. She put on her silver Greek sandals. She donned her silver necklace and earrings; her necklace was a delicate silver flower on a think chain, the earrings matched the necklace. Then she put on the most natural makeup, foundation, a little blush, some light pink lip gloss, mascara and some light silver/blue eye shadow.

Thalia put on her red dress; it hung just above the knee and had black lace and ribbon. She then put on black patent open toe sandal. Then the jewelry she bought from Clare's a while ago. Then she put on black mascara and eyeliner, some red lipstick and dark brown/red eye shadow.

Once they were ready to go it was only 7:10ish, so they put the TV back on, till the boys arrived.

When Nico and Malcolm arrived they were wearing black pants and jackets, with different ties and shirts. Nico was wearing a silver shirt and a black tie, Malcolm was wearing a red shirt and black tie. "Well, don't you two look nice," commented Annabeth. "Ya, thanks to Piper, she picked out our shirts and stuff." "You can thank her now, she's here." They shuffled into the room.

"You look great, both of you…" Nico said awkwardly. Sally entered, "Oh my gosh! Aren't you adorable! I'll take pictures." "Sally, please no pictures." "To bad!"

After Sally took enough pictures to be satisfied, they climbed into the car and Annabeth noticed "Oh, shoot! We're going to be LATE!" "Annabeth, it's not so bad… Late doesn't matter" replied Nico. "Yes. It. Does." "You know, people are usually late for winter formal, prom, ect. It's called being fashionably late," said Malcolm. They drove in silence.

When they got to the school, they got out and headed inside. "Okay, here we go." They entered the room with loud music blaring… They wandered towards the edge of the crowd. "Wow, it's loud! Almost louder than the battle of Manhattan" "Ya, I know." Meanwhile Nico was just staring at the dancers, "Malcolm… I don't know how to put this… THEY AREN'T DANCING THE WAY YOU TOUGHT ME!" "Calm down… I only know how to waltz and I thought it would be funny to have you waltz…" "Malcolm you are SO dead." "Nico," said Annabeth sternly, "you may only kill Malcolm AFTER winter formal."

They wandered onto the dance floor and started dancing. Lexi and her posy wandered over… "What unfortunate people did you get to go with you?" "Hi Lexi." "I asked you a question, answer it!" "Oh, well, this is Nico, his father is extremely wealthy and powerful… maybe your dad knows him, probably not. And this is Malcolm, my half-brother. You already met him, but with a brain like yours I doubt you'd remember. His father and our mother work in a secret operation together." "What's it called?" "I'm not permitted to disclose the name." "What does that mean?" "I'm not allowed to tell you." "You're making this up," she whined. "No, the government… shoot, I'm not going to say anything. Bye!" And the four of them walked off.

"Brillant! Bloody Brilliant!" "Nico, when did you become British?" "Ummm… well… I read Harry Potter… and sometimes I go to England and such…" "Aw… That's SO cute!" "Um… who are you and when are we getting Annabeth back?"

A slow dance song came on and the started to dance, Malcolm and Thalia, Nico and Annabeth.

Annabeth started to cry… "Um… Why are you crying?" "I *sniffle* just miss Percy." "Um… Malcolm…" Malcolm came over and switched places with Nico. "Hay, Annabeth, it's okay. You can be sad… It's hard to lose a loved one. I know…" He rubbed her back in circles. Meanwhile, Thalia and Nico were dancing, "It's so cute, the way he know how to comfort her perfectly…" "You know, you do have a sweet side… I think it's lovely." "No like you have one." "Well… I just don't show it, like you… You know we are very similar." "What's your sweet side?" "Well… That's for me to know and you to find out." She stopped dancing and dragged him over to the side of the dance floor.

"I'll tell you what makes me like that, EVERY thing. And then you'll tell me yours." "Fine." "Well… I love Annabeth like a sister, when Percy left I cried, I cried myself to sleep after I joined the hunters (for weeks), I don't hate boys like I'm supposed to so that kind makes me an outcast amongst the hunters and… that's it." "Okay… So once I killed a bird by accident and I cried for a long time… I cried when Percy left, I cried when Bianca died, I still don't like talking about her, but I don't blame Percy anymore… I really do think the hunters need to get over the hating men thing…" "That's not on topic Nico!" "Sorry… I don't like it when anyone I know gets hurt or dies… Even though I can still talk to them… I don't like it…"

"So what are you two talking about?" asked Annabeth as she and Malcolm wandered over. "Um… Nothing…" "It can't be nothing… Oh were you discussing your hidden feelings for each other… Sorry, we'll leave!" Both Nico and Thalia turned white, than looked at each other than laughed, a loud raucous laughter. "She thinks…" "So funny…" "So wrong…" They continued laughing till people stared awkwardly.

"Let's start dancing." So they wandered on to the dance floor and finished that song. A new song came on, a slow one... Thalia leaned up against Nico and they slow danced.

* * *

**I wrote some Thalico, for all you Thalico lovers... I like it too!**


	26. Dance With Me

_He's Gone Away… _

_Chapter 26_

_Dance With Me_

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was dancing with Malcolm. It was a slow song, and Annabeth was leaning into Malcolm for comfort and strength. Her eyes were closed.

Someone walked up to Annabeth and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I have this dance?"

_I know that voice._ She looked up. It was Percy. She hit him, and then she burst out crying. "Where have you been?"

"Hera took me to the roman camp… But Aphrodite said I was needed here, and brought me back."

Annabeth clung to him. She just cried and cried. "It's gonna be okay."

Everyone was staring at them. The black haired boy in ripped jeans and an orange t-shirt, and Annabeth Chase the girl who never lost her cool.

"Will you dance with me?" Percy said quietly.

Annabeth laughed, "sure, seaweed brain."

They danced.


	27. Secrets Revealed

_He's Gone Away…_

_Chapter 27_

_Secrets Revealed _

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth woke up in Percy's bed. _How did she get there? Who was sleeping next to her?_ She then realized it was Percy. The previous day's events rushed back to her. She started smiling. She curled herself into Percy's body. And drifted back to sleep.

A couple hours later Percy and Annabeth were eating breakfast.

"Mom," said Percy. "We need to go to Camp Half Blood. Chiron will be wondering where I've been."

"Sure, I'll give you both a ride."

An hour or so later they pulled up to camp. Annabeth and Percy got out. They walked to the Big House. Annabeth entered and yelled "Chiron, guess what? Percy's back!"

Chiron came out of the back room, an astonished look on his face.

"Percy, where have you been?" Chiron asked.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

So, Chiron, Percy and Annabeth sat and Percy explained where he had been and why.

Later on, they left the Big House and gathered everyone to tell them Percy was back. Everyone greeted him and there was a big celebration.

**No POV**

That evening, when Percy and Nico were talking, Annabeth strode up to them.

"Uh… Percy, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ya, sure! Hay Nico, we'll be back soon." Nico glanced at Annabeth, his eyebrows raised; Annabeth raised them back.

"Got it! See you _soon_." He walked away.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

They walked up a hill, to the top of a cliff, and Annabeth sat down, panting, at the base of the tree.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm… fine."

"Okay." He sat next to her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um."

"You just wanted to be near me didn't you?"

"Ya that's it."

"I knew it," He said with a cocky smile. Silence settled between them.

"Percy… what do you remember best?"

"What?"

"What do you remember best, from before you were taken?"

"I remember our first kiss, the one when Clarisse threw us into the lake."

They both started chuckling, "Ya, that's a good one."

"I also remember when we went camping and everything that weekend, like it was yesterday."

"You do."

"Ya, that was the best."

They sat in silence for a while. "I have never told you this, but when I was in the River Styx, I saw you. You pulled me out of the canoe lake laughing; you're my mortal point." Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Annabeth, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry… Please stop." She kissed him. "Well…"

Annabeth got up and walked towards the edge of the cliff. Percy scrambled after her. "Annabeth, where are you going?" She just stared out over the ocean.

He came up behind her and wrapped his own arms around hers. They stared at the ocean for a while.

"Percy" she whispered.

"What Annabeth?"

"I don't want you to every leave us again."

"Us?"

"I meant me."

"Oh."

She turned around in his arms, "Percy…"

"Yes," he responded tenderly.

"We're going to have a baby."

He froze "what?"

"We're going to ha-have a ch-child together."

He started tearing up, "You're pregnant!"

"Yes, seaweed brain, yes I am."

"We're going to be parents?" He was crying now and smiling goofily, and she nodded.

"I won't be able to do it without you."

"I'm going to be a father!" They kissed, long and deep.

"Yes, you are." The goofiest smile was on his face.

"YA!" he yelled over the cliff. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He picked up Annabeth and spun her around in circles. They both fell to the ground dizzy. They started laughing and crying from happiness.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Whether it's going to be a boy or girl?"

"No. I was waiting to tell you first."

"How can I not see that you're pregnant?"

"Well, you can, kinda. I've been hiding it by wearing baggy shirts and jackets." She took off her jacket and showed him the slight baby bump. He put his hand on it and then she covered his with her own.

"I can't believe that something growing in there," Annabeth said. They both stared at it.

"Let's go tell everyone!"

"Percy, the senior campers know already."

"I don't care! We'll tell the rest of camp!" They started down the hill.


End file.
